Star Wars: l'Arbre de Vie
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Rey retrouve Luke Skywalker mais celui-ci refuse de reformer un padawan, écœuré par ce qu'est devenu son neveu. Arrivé sur la base de la Résistance, il décide avec le général Organa d'envoyer Rey et Poe sur la planète Vanaheim, où se trouve l'Arbre de Vie. Mais ils ne pensent pas un seul instant que Snoke a eu la même idée pour son apprenti.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

me voilà avec ma troisième fanfiction StarWars, et encore une PYLO !

Cette fois-ci, je vous emmène dans une suite originale de l'épisode 7

Etant une grande fan de la mythologie et du monde Marvel – surtout le Fandom THOR,

j'ai donc pris l'initiative de faire de nombreuses références

aux diverses mythologies et à l'univers asgardien.

Il n'y aura pas de CrossOver mais des lieux et des noms vous ferons redécouvrir mes vinkings préférés !

Pour ne pas vous perdre, je vous ferais quelques points « culture » à chaque chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews : ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de diriger mes suites !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Le vent faisait danser ses mèches brunes devant ses yeux mais Rey ne prit pas la peine de les glisser derrière ses oreilles. Elle marchait rapidement en montant l'escalier de pierre qui sillonnait contre la falaise. Ahch-To était comme dans ses rêves, l'océan à perte de vue était animé de belles vagues bleues et blanches. Les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête chantaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Le ronronnement de la nature autour d'elle était presque apaisant.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle aperçut enfin l'objet de sa quête, la silhouette que de nombreuses personnes espéraient revoir depuis plusieurs décennies. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui. Arrivée à trois mètre de lui, elle vit enfin le dernier des Jedis bouger. Il se tourna vers elle puis ôta sa grande capuche. L'homme portait une barbe grisonnante et son visage était marqué par l'âge et les événements durs de la vie.

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit l'objet qui l'avait choisit, qui l'avait poussé à venir le chercher. L'homme l'observa faire. Il avait sentit le réveil de la Force, il avait sentit comme la naissance d'une petite flamme dans les ténèbres de l'univers. Il sonda l'esprit de la jeune fille. L'orpheline avait à peine dix neuf ans mais son esprit était déjà fort et vaillant.

 **« -Maître Luke, je suis venue à la demande de votre sœur, le général Leia Organa. Elle souhaite que vous m'appreniez l'usage de la Force pour que je puisse combattre et arrêter le Premier-Ordre. Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous ramener. Je vous ai ramené votre sabre, celui d'Anakin Skywalker.**

 **-Garde-le. Tu en auras bien plus besoin que moi.**

 **-Acceptez vous de m'apprendre ? »** demanda Rey.

 **« -Ramène moi d'abord à ma sœur. »**

La voix de l'homme était lasse, comme s'il était fatigué et avait arrêté de lutter, d'espérer. Mais Rey se garda d'en faire la réflexion. Elle remarqua que le jedi l'attendait car sous sa cape, il portait un petit sac à sa ceinture. Elle tourna alors des talons et le guida jusqu'au Faucon Millénium. Luke Skywalker s'arrêta un instant pour observer le vaisseau. Il sourit tristement avant de reprendre son avancée. Chewbacca salua chaleureusement le vieux jedi. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, le wookie déprimé et revoir Luke était pour lui comme un baume au cœur.

Le faucon millénium décolla. Rey, aux commandes, entra les coordonnées de la nouvelle base de la Résistance puis alla à la recherche du jedi. Elle le trouva dans la salle de repos du vaisseau. Il semblait somnolait mais Rey comprit rapidement qu'il méditait. Après de longues minutes, le jedi porta enfin son attention sur elle.

 **« -Apprenez-moi, s'il vous plaît ?**

 **-Je ne t'apprendrais rien, Rey de Jakku.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai appris tout ce que je savais à mon neveu, vois comment cela a tourné. »** expliqua Luke.

 **« -Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Kylo Ren a choisit de lui-même de suivre la voie du côté Obscur.**

 **-Tu ne connais pas son histoire, petite. Ben a toujours été un garçon fragile et laissé seul. Je pensais qu'en le prenant jeune, je comblerais le vide qu'il avait dans son cœur. Je n'ai pas compris alors que je ne faisais qu'agrandir ce vide et l'éloigner encore plus de sa propre lumière. Mais je n'ai pas su le gérer ni le comprendre. Il a été facile pour Snoke de le manipuler, de lui faire croire des choses.**

 **-Il a tué Han Solo.**

 **-Ben est entré sur une voie à sens unique. Snoke a du lui ordonner de détruire toute la lumière qu'il avait en lui. Han a toujours était la faiblesse de son fils...**

 **-Vous tentez de lui trouvé des excuses ! »** l'accusa Rey.

 **« -Non. Je t'explique la dureté de la vie d'un padawan ou d'un jedi. On ne peut pas vivre un pied dans la lumière et l'autre dans l'obscurité. Ben devait être tiraillé entre les deux. Je l'ai surveillé depuis mon exil. Il n'éprouve pas de satisfaction ou de plaisir particulier à la souffrance d'autrui mais qu'il accomplit simplement son devoir, qu'il croit juste. En méditant, j'ai pu voir ce qu'il c'est passé sur StarKiller. Tu n'y as pas prêter attention mais moi si : Ben était abasourdi par son geste. Il pensait accroître sa Force mais à ce moment là, il se sentait faible... Malgré l'horreur de son geste, Ben a sacrifié ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour continuer à avancer, pour ne plus souffrir et survivre. Je pleure mon ami Han mais je sais que son fils est désormais plus serein, qu'il est soulagé de sa douleur. Sa seule chance désormais est de surpasser son maître car Snoke le tuera dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, ou dès qu'il mettra la main sur toi.**

 **-Voila une raison de m'apprendre !**

 **-Je ne suis pas un bon pédagogue, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je sais où tu pourras apprendre. J'en parlerais à ma sœur avant de t'y envoyer. »**

La discussion entre les deux sensibles à la Force tourna rapidement court. Le jedi retourna à ses méditations alors que Rey préféra s'occuper en pilotant le grand vaisseau. Elle était déçue par le comportement du jedi. Elle avait tellement fondé d'espoir dans son apprentissage. Mais maintenant, tout s'écroulait. Qui a part le dernier des Jedis pourrait lui apprendre à tenir tête à Kylo Ren et à son Suprême Leader ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la nouvelle base de la Résistance, Luke se glissa dans la foule, la capuche bien fixée sur la tête. Il ne salua personne, ne parla à personne. Bref, il se déplaça comme un fantôme, jusqu'à sa sœur. Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent alors que Rey partait avec Poe rendre visite à Finn, qui était encore dans le coma.

Leia Organa guida son frère jusqu'à son bureau de général. Après qu'il ai salué R2D2 et C3PO, elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle lui demanda comment il trouvait la jeune Rey. Luke haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre :

 **« -Elle a du cœur, elle pense beaucoup aux autres. Elle est brave, courageuse, intelligente. Elle fera une bonne jedi.**

 **-Alors, tu vas lui enseigner l'usage de la Force.**

 **-Non. »** refusa une nouvelle fois Luke. **« Après le fiasco de l'apprentissage de Ben, enfin surtout mon fiasco, j'ai promis de ne plus jamais enseigner.**

 **-Alors comment allons-nous pouvoir lutter contre le Premier-Ordre ?**

 **-Je peux te proposer quelque chose. L'Académie n'était pas le seul endroit où des jeunes pouvaient apprendre l'art de maîtriser la Force.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je ne t'ai rien dit car son existence reste secrète pour de très nombreuses personnes dans la galaxie. Il existe une planète, Vanaheim. Là-bas, la population vit en parfaite harmonie avec la Nature et la Force. Nombreux d'entre eux sont des êtres sensibles à la Force. Rey pourrait y aller, je suis sûr qu'ils ont sentit l'éveil de la Force en elle.**

 **-Comment est-ce possible ? Une telle population...**

 **-Cette planète est un refuge pour tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas suivre les règles strictes de l'Ordre et ceux qui ont fuit les actes de notre père. Là-bas, il y a des générations et des générations de jedis indépendants ainsi que des sorcières. Vanaheim vit en paix, je suis sûr que le Premier-Ordre n'osera pas y envoyer ses troupes. Snoke connaît la dangerosité de s'en prendre à eux. La fille y sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.**

 **-Très bien. Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour elle. Mais je veux que quelqu'un l'accompagne.**

 **-Alors choisit quelqu'un dont tu as vraiment confiance.**

 **-Poe Dameron. Notre meilleur pilote. Il est comme...**

 **-Un second fils. »** conclut Luke, faisant rougir sa sœur.

Leia fit appeler le fameux pilote. Luke vit quelques minutes plus tard un beau jeune homme, avec une belle chevelure brune et de grands yeux noirs, s'avançait jusqu'à bureau de sa sœur. Luke le trouva plutôt charmant. Il lui rappela vaguement un garçon qu'il avait connut plusieurs années auparavant... un garçon qu'ils avaient perdus tragiquement et dont la perte avait eu de lourde conséquence sur leur famille. Leia lui expliqua alors sa nouvelle mission : escorter Rey jusqu'à son lieu de formation et voir s'il pouvait trouver de nouveaux alliés, tout en veillant sur la jeune padawan.

Kylo Ren ajusta son long manteau noir avant d'entrer dans la salle où trônait le Suprême Leader. Il marcha droit jusqu'à son maître, malgré la douleur à son flanc et son visage qui continuait à lui donner une sensation de forte brûlure. Arrivé près de Snoke, il s'inclina légèrement.

 **« -Maître.**

 **-Kylo Ren. Maintenant que tu es enfin libre de nos médecins, nous pouvons penser à la fin de ton apprentissage.**

 **-Je ferais comme il vous plaira, maître.**

 **-Tu vas te rendre à nouveau auprès de S et de son père. Là-bas, tu apprendras à être plus fort, plus féroce. Et tu me ramèneras les plus valeureux Guerriers.**

 **-A vos ordres, maître.**

 **-Je sens en toi un certain soulagement.**

 **-S a toujours été mon ego féminin. »** annonça la voix déformée de Kylo Ren. **« Les avoir à mes côtés me rendra bien plus fort.**

 **-Alors, va et ne revient que lorsque tu les commanderas tous. »**

Kylo Ren s'inclina de nouveau puis partit. Il ordonna qu'on prépare rapidement son vaisseau avant d'aller chercher ses affaires. Il savait déjà quoi prendre pour son séjour auprès de son amie S. il ouvrit rapidement un placard et y attrapa un sac en toile noire et rouge. Il fut ensuite dans son vaisseau au bout de dix minutes.

Il pilota seul son grand vaisseau, préférant voler à grande vitesse pour arriver plus rapidement. Il soupira en apercevant la planète. Il retira alors son masque puis son manteau. Prenant à nouveau les commandes de son vaisseau, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son esprit alla à la recherche de l'unique personne a qui il ne ferait jamais de mal. S. Il sentit alors sa valeureuse princesse guerrière caresser son esprit. Elle l'attendait. Il visualisa l'endroit où elle lui avait appris à contrôler la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

Kylo Ren atterrit près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il finit de se changer, les vêtements qu'il portait au quotidien au Premier-Ordre n'allait pas sur cette planète. Il enfila rapidement ceux qu'il portait toujours parmi les habitants de cette planète. Il huma l'air frais autour de lui quand il sortit de son vaisseau. Il était ici chez lui.

Il marcha quelques minutes puis se retrouva près d'une cascade où une jeune fille était assise sur un rocher, entourée d'un loup géant des montagnes au pelage blanc et d'un Jormungand aux écailles noires.

 **« -Salut, beau brun.**

 **-S.**

 **-Tu m'as manqué, mon frère.**

 **-Il est bon de te revoir. »** déclara Kylo Ren, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

 **« -Bon retour parmi les tiens ! Allez, viens, nous avons beaucoup a rattrapé.**

 **-Nuage Noir est toujours plus rapide que ton Vent Blanc.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »** s'exclama la fille en sautant sur le dos du loup.

Le canidé rugit puis se lança au grand galop. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kylo Ren se mit à rire avant de monter sur la nuque du grand reptile. D'un battement d'aile, le Jormungand noir se retrouva au dessus du loup et de sa maîtresse.

 _Vanaheim est l'un des neufs mondes de la mythologie scandinave._

 _Luke parle bien de sorcières car dans le monde étendu de StarWars, il y a bien mention de clans de sorcières qui utilisent également la Force._

 _Le loup géant est une référence de Fenrir, personnage canin de la mythologie scandinave, fils de Loki et devant être un déclencheur de la fin du monde._

 _Le dragon, un Jormungand, lui fait directement référence au frère de Fenrir qui en porte le nom. Ici, j'ai pensé aussi à un petit clin d'oeil au film Avatar !_

 _Leurs noms, que j'ai mélangé, fait une référence à deux personnages de Final Fantaisy : Nuage blanc et Vent noir (amis geek bonjour!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il fallut à la jeune Rey et à Poe plus d'une semaine pour arriver jusqu'à la fameuse planète décrite par Luke Skywalker. Le dernier jedi leur avait décrit vaguement Vanaheim. C'était une planète tellurique de taille moyenne, peuplée essentiellement d'humains. Il leur avait expliqué que la population indigène était divisée en quatre castes, qu'ils devraient sûrement intégrés. La capitale politique et culturelle se trouvait au centre de l'unique continent, entourant un arbre gigantesque vénéré comme un dieu et nommé Yggdrasill. Cet arbre, surnommé l'Arbre de Vie, était une véritable entité vivante et qui influencé la planète grâce à une ancienne utilisation de la Force.

Arrivés dans les environs de la grande ville, ils ne purent que constater la grandeur exceptionnelle de cet arbre. L'arbre dominait la citée dont les toits se dressaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous ses premières branches. Il leur sembla même que certaines personnes vivaient ou travaillaient sur ces branches... Poe posa leur petit vaisseau sur une aérodrome. En sortant, ils furent rapidement accueillit par une troupe de soldats, vêtus de noir et de rouge. Les guerriers les encerclèrent en silence puis quatre personnes se glissèrent entre eux. Rey les observa attentivement : l'un d'eux, une femme longiligne était vêtue comme les soldats une autre, bien plus petite et rondouillarde, rayonnait dans une robe verte un vieil homme en bleu les regardaient avec curiosité. Le deuxième homme du groupe, habillé d'une simple tunique grise et d'un pantalon tout aussi banal, s'avança vers eux.

 **« -Bienvenus à Midgard, ami Poe et ami Rey.**

 **-Vous savez qui on est ? »** demanda Poe, étonné.

 **« -Nous attendons la jeune Rey depuis son réveil. Nous étions sûrs que Maître Luke vous enverrait.**

 **-Il a dit que vous m'enseignerez l'usage de la Force.**

 **-Je suis Erik, et voici mes amis Sacha, Luna et Gwendal. Nous faisons parti du Grand Conseil de Vanaheim. Laissez nous vous emmenez au palais. Nous discuterons de tout cela en chemin. »**

Rey et Poe les suivirent donc. Durant le trajet, Gwendal, l'homme en bleu, leur expliqua que la ville était divisée en quatre quartiers, un par caste même si une chacune possédait des territoires bien définis hors de la capitale. Chaque caste était repérable à la couleur des vêtements de ses membres, les Sages en bleu, les Pacifistes en marron et vert, les Guerriers en rouge et noir puis les Altruistes vêtus de gris.

 **« -Pourquoi ces castes existent-elles ?**

 **-Elles existent depuis la nuit des temps sur notre planète. Elles nous servent à gérer notre mode de vie. Ce sont comme de grandes familles. La plupart d'entre nous naît dans une caste puis la quitte pour une autre.**

 **-Mais si on est pas fait pour une caste ?**

 **-Les enfants restent dans leur caste natale jusqu'à leur dix huit ans. »** expliqua alors Luna, la femme en robe verte. **« Puis ils viennent au palais pour passer sous le jugement d'Yggdrasill qui les répartit dans les castes. C'est notre cérémonie de la Répartition. Les enfants devenus alors adultes partent alors dans leurs nouvelles familles, abandonnant leur bandeau blanc qu'ils portaient depuis leur naissance. Parfois des natifs restent dans leur caste. Yggdrasill fait toujours le bon choix.**

 **-Qui est cet Yggdrasill ? Luke Skywalker nous a dit qu'il s'agissait de l'arbre mais... a-t-il vraiment une... conscience ? Allons-nous le rencontrer ?**

 **-Oui, ma petite. Yggdrasill est né avant toutes les autres choses de Vanaheim. La Force est dans son cœur. Il voit et entend tout. Tu es déjà sous ses yeux. »** annonça Luna en levant les yeux verts le sommet du grand arbre.

Rey et Poe restèrent estomaqués en arrivant devant le palais. Le grand bâtiment était au pied de l'arbre gigantesque et semblait être construit entre ses longues racines imposantes. Tout en s'approchant, Rey perçut une étrange sensation autour d'elle, comme lorsqu'elle avait été victime de la Force de Kylo Ren, à la différence que cette fois, la sensation était agréable et apaisante. Elle comprit assez rapidement que cette sensation provenait de l'Arbre.

Ils furent menés jusqu'au centre du palais, où se trouvait la salle du Grand Conseil. Là, les quatre conseillers prirent place auprès de leurs autres collègues. Une foule s'était déjà installée, sur des gradins qui couraient autour de la pièce.

 **« -Soyez les bienvenus au pied de l'Arbre de Vie, Poe Dameron et padawan Rey. Nous attendions votre venue avec impatience. Si votre cœur est pur, approchez vous et entrer dans le cœur d'Yggdrasill. Sa Force vous marquera et vous guidera dans une des castes. Vous trouverez dans votre nouvelle famille l'enseignement que vos cœurs recherchent. »** annonça Erik, puis sa collègue en gris prit la parole :

 **« -Un nuage marqué sur votre peau et vous irez chez les Altruistes : simples et sincères, nous vouons notre vie aux autres.**

 **-Si c'est une goutte d'eau, parmi les Sages, intelligents et érudits, vous irez. »** déclara la femme près du vieux Gwendal.

 **« -Les Pacifistes vous accueilleront si Yggdrasill pose une feuille sur votre peau. »** s'exclama Luna, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 **« -Mais, si votre cœur est brave, si dans vos veines coulent une force valeureuse, une flamme mordra votre peau. Parmi mes frères Guerriers, vous serez envoyé. »** conclu Sacha, la femme-soldat.

Rey et Poe échangèrent un regard. Ils devaient simplement passer sous la grosse souche de l'arbre. Le pilote posa lentement son sac et choisit de passer le premier. Il lança un petit sourire à la jeune padawan et s'avança. Il passa devant les huit Grands Conseillers puis sous l'écorce épaisse d'Yggdrasil. En une fraction de seconde, il se sentit enveloppé par une force protectrice et douce. Il entendit un murmure alors qu'il revoyait des souvenirs de son enfance et de son adolescence. La perte de ses parents, son enfance difficile en pension, son entrée à l'école de pilotage, son adhésion à la Résistance, ses batailles à bord de son X-Wing qu'il avait lui-même peint en noir. Après quelques secondes, il sentit une petite douleur sur son poignet. La sensation douce et réconfortante s'estompa alors et il sortit de la souche. Il marcha jusqu'aux membres du Grand Conseil qui lui demandèrent de leur montrer sa marque. Poe découvrit alors une flamme rouge incrustée dans sa peau.

 **« -Poe Dameron, Guerrier ! »**

Une vive acclamation retentit alors dans la salle alors que Poe était conduit chaleureusement jusqu'aux gens vêtus de rouge et de noir. Rey s'avança alors à son tour vers le grand arbre. Elle se glissa lentement dans la souche et fut elle aussi prit par la sensation protectrice et douce. Contrairement à Poe, elle ne revit pas ses souvenirs mais vit les quatre castes. Elle observa les Sages étudier et apprendre les enseignements du passé pour mieux comprendre l'avenir. Puis elle fut projetée parmi les Pacifistes, calmes et non-violents, ils cultivaient la terre et vivaient avec de nombreux animaux. Leurs enfants semblaient très heureux de vivre à la campagne. Yggdrasill lui montra ensuite la vie chez les Altruistes. Une vie simple, sincère, sans la moindre fausseté ni artifice. Rey les vit réfléchir aux améliorations possibles pour l'avenir sur Vanaheim. Enfin, elle fut projetée chez les Guerriers. Véritables combattants, ils passaient leur journée à s'entraîner au combat. Rey sentit alors une drôle de sensation sur son poignet alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans son esprit. Un simple mot. Trois syllabes.

 **« -Avatar. »**

Prit de vertige, elle sortit rapidement de la souche. Elle trouva refuge dans les bras de la douce Luna. La femme la consola gentiment puis lui prit doucement le bras. Un petit « Oh » lui échappa. Une vague de murmure envahit les Conseillers. Poe, inquiet, demanda ce qu'il se passait. Gwendal aida Rey à se relever puis leur expliqua la surprise des habitants de Vanaheim.

 **« -Regardez la marque de Rey. Ni une feuille, ni une flamme, ni une goutte d'eau ou encore un nuage. Ils sont tous là. Yggdrassil n'a pas pu choisir car Rey est tout à la fois.**

 **-J'ai entendu un mot : Avatar...**

 **-Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on nomme ceux qui peuvent vivre dans toutes les castes. Ils sont rares mais pas impossibles. Les Guerriers en ont un chez eux. Un jeune homme à la Force remarquable.**

 **-Je ne suis pas normale... »** souffla Rey, encore sous le choc.

 **« -Non, ma petite chérie. »** la réconforta Luna. **« Tu es exceptionnelle. Malgré notre division, nous vivons en paix et en harmonie. Nous nous complétons parfaitement. Les Avatars sont le fruit de cette harmonie. Yggdrassil t'offre le choix parmi les Quatre Castes. Choisis donc. »**

Rey hésita un moment. Puis elle lança un regard vers Poe. Lui était choisit pour aller chez les Guerriers. Et Gwendal leur avait dit qu'un autre comme elle était chez les soldats. Elle avala sa salive puis annonça son choix : elle irait, elle aussi, parmi les Guerriers. Sacha hocha lentement la tête avant de se pencher vers son homologue masculin. Celui-ci s'en alla rapidement.

 **« -Très bien. Maintenant que la répartition est faite, allons vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Ton apprentissage commence maintenant, jeune Rey. »** déclara la Guerrière.

La foule noire et rouge les escortèrent jusqu'à une nouvelle pièce. Là, ils rencontrèrent une femme dont le travail constitué à échanger les vieux vêtements des jeunes marqués contre des vêtements neufs aux couleurs de leur nouvelle caste. Poe échangea son pantalon et son tee-shirt pour prendre un ensemble noir et une veste pourpre. Rey fut soulagée d'apprendre que la femme avait des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'elle portait quotidiennement. Elle enfila un pantalon sarouel noir et une tunique noire puis des mitaines longues rouges.

Sacha les mena ensuite à l'extérieur du palais où une troupe de Guerriers attendait. La femme marcha droit vers un loup immense et une jeune femme entièrement vêtue de rouge. Les deux femmes se saluèrent puis Sacha glissa quelques mots à la plus jeune. Celle-ci hocha la tête puis lança un regard vers les deux Résistants. Rey sentit une Force entrait doucement dans son esprit et vit que Poe était victime de la même intrusion. Après quelques secondes, la sensation cessa.

 **« -C'est bon, ma Tante. Je les prends avec moi.**

 **-Merci. Rey, Poe, je vous présente Selena. C'est ma nièce. Son père règne sur les Guerriers. Elle et ses compères vous mèneront jusqu'à notre cité, Asgard.**

 **-Bonjour Selena. »** la saluèrent en cœur Poe et Rey. Selena leur offrit un large sourire bienveillant puis leur montra une charrue remplie de vivres :

 **« -Montez avec les provisions, la route va être longue jusqu'à la maison. »**

Rey et Poe obéirent et se trouvèrent une place entre les caisses de légumes et de fruits. La petite troupe prit rapidement la route et quitta la grande capitale. Rey observa longuement Selena et son loup géant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Selena. La jeune fille avait sûrement utilisé la Force sur eux mais ce n'était pas comme la fois avec Kylo Ren. Sa Force semblait différente.

 **« -Selena est une sorcière, voilà pourquoi elle te semble familière et étrangère à la fois. »** annonça alors un Guerrier près d'eux. **« Moi, c'est Seth ! Selena est ma petite sœur.**

 **-Maître Luke a dit qu'il y avait ici des êtres sensibles à la Force...**

 **-Oui, quarante pour-cent de la population ! Beaucoup choisissent de prendre la voie de la sorcellerie, et puis il y a les gens comme toi et B.**

 **-B ?**

 **-L'autre Avatar de Vanaheim. Lui aussi est un jedi. Père nous a avertit de ton arrivée, il espérait que tu choisisse de rejoindre notre famille.**

 **-Votre famille ? J'ai encore un peu du mal à croire que les jeunes d'ici quittent facilement leur famille pour une autre caste... »** expliqua Rey.

Les Guerriers rirent doucement puis l'un d'eux appela Selena, qui marchait en tête. Assise sur le dos du loup géant, la jeune fille vêtue de rouge se mit alors à chanter. Sa voix était si douce que Poe et Rey se laissèrent bercer par ses paroles :

 _ **« Dans l'ombre d'Yggdrasill,**_

 _ **tu trouveras toujours asile**_

 _ **le sang qui coule dans tes veines**_

 _ **nourrit la Force et la Vie à Vanaheim**_

 _ **La passion des Sages envers l'intelligence  
Anime leur amour des bienfaits de la science**_

 _ **Si tu deviens un valeureux Guerrier,**_

 _ **les courageux et les plus hardis seront tes alliés**_

 _ **Les Pacifistes ont le goût du travail acharné,**_

 _ **tous ceux de cette caste y sont destinés**_

 _ **incorruptibles, ils condamnent les égoïstes,**_

 _ **voués à servir les autres, tels sont les Altruistes.**_

 _ **Marqué par l'Arbre de Vie, te voilà choisit**_

 _ **Tu es maintenant de ma famille,**_

 _ **Celle pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie**_

 _ **Tu seras toujours de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang**_

 _ **Car tu es de ma caste et de mon rang »**_

L'un des Guerriers avança sa monture jusqu'à la hauteur des deux Résistants. Il leur lança un sourire bienveillant avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

 **« -Voila le chant d'Yggdrasill. Il nous apprend la Première Règle : celui qui est choisit par l'Arbre pour rejoindre notre caste devient notre frère, notre sang, qu'importe sa couleur de peau ou son passé. La Loi est dure mais c'est la Loi. Vous êtes notre nouveau frère et notre nouvelle sœur.**

 **-Nous ferons tout pour honorer la Loi de Vanaheim. Et vous rendre fiers. »** promit Rey alors qu'elle sentait la Force en elle s'exciter comme une petite fille.

Elle se sentait soudain comme chez elle. Sur Jakku, elle avait attendu des années dans la solitude. Désormais, elle avait des personnes sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter et qui prendraient soin d'elle. La petite troupe ralentit l'allure en arrivant au sommet d'une petite colline. Rey et Poe eurent alors la surprise de découvrir une seconde ville. Contrairement à Midgard, celle-ci ne brillait pas de milles feu avec des toits colorés. Les bâtiments étaient faits de bois sombres. C'étaient de grandes bâtissent semblant être capables de recueillir plusieurs familles.

 **« -Bienvenus chez vous ! Père doit nous attendre à la Maison du Guerrier. »** annonça Selena en montrant le grand bâtiment au centre de la ville.

 **Yggdrasil :** arbre géant de la mythologie scandinave, ses branches constituent les neuf royaumes,

 **Sages :** intelligents, érudits, ils s'habillent en bleus, symbole : l'eau

 **Pacifistes :** calmes, non violents, mains-vertes, ils s'habillent en marron/vert, symbole : une plante

 **Guerriers :** braves, forts, ils s'habillent en noir/rouge, symbole : une flamme

 **Altruistes :** simple, sincère, ils vouent leurs vies aux autres, ils s'habillent en gris, symbole : nuage

 **Enfants :** ils portent tous un bandeau blanc jusqu'à leur 18 ans.

 **Avatar :** référence à un dessin animé où chaque peuple peut contrôler un élément et où le héros, l'Avatar, peut tous les contrôler.

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre dans cette aventure. Je suis déjà entrain de finir le chapitre 5 !

Pour deryous50, si tu veux, j'ai d'autres fanfic Pylo et je te conseilles « Ne me résiste pas » de .paris

bisous bisous


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

La petite troupe traversa Asgard puis s'arrêta devant la Maison du Guerrier, un bâtiment regroupant une grande salle où toute la communauté se retrouvait pour les grands événements, la demeure du chef d'Asgard et un temple. Plusieurs Guerriers s'avancèrent du chariot et le vidèrent rapidement de son contenu. Les provisions seraient distribuées équitablement parmi la population quelques heures plus tard. Rey observa les alentours. De nombreux enfants couraient par petits groupes alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, une unité de Guerriers s'entraînait au combat. Ils étaient assez violent et leurs coups semblaient rudes mais elle remarqua qu'ils s'entraidaient aussi.

Poe l'appela, il avait suivit Selena et Seth jusqu'à la porte imposante de la Maison du Guerrier. Rey les rejoignit en courant. À l'intérieur, ils arrivèrent directement dans une vaste salle que Seth désigna comme « la Grande Salle », une sorte de cantine, de salle de réception et là où leur père siégeait lors des audiences. Une dizaine de personnes en armure rouge se trouvaient dans la pièce. Selena les désigna comme les meilleurs Guerriers de la ville. Rey jeta un coup d'œil vers eux et se figea brusquement en voyant un jeune homme de grande taille. Poe, surpris du comportement de son amie, observa également le Guerrier. Il aurait pu être très beau sans la cicatrice qui zébrait son visage et ses grandes oreilles à peine cachées par ses cheveux noirs. Mais d'un certain côté, ce côté brun ténébreux donnait un certain charme à ce jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans.

Poe fut coupé dans sa réflexion par le cri rageur de Rey. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et la vit se jeter sur le Guerrier. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune padawan et ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de le faire basculer au sol et le frapper. Rey abattit violemment son poing sur le visage du Guerrier avant de se faire soulever et tirer en arrière par deux autres soldats. Poe la regarda se débattre comme un beau diable puis s'avança vers le Guerrier, encore au sol.

 **« -Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit.**

 **-Ce n'est rien. »** souffla le Guerrier en s'asseyant au sol.

 **« -Je m'appelle Poe Dameron. »** annonça le pilote en tendant une main vers lui.

Le Guerrier leva son regard noisette vers Poe puis se leva sans son aide. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Selena puis après quelques secondes, reporta son attention sur Poe. Le résistant le regardait avec une certaine fascination. Le Guerrier hésita encore un instant puis reprit la parole pour se présenter à son tour :

 **« -Ben Solo. »**

Poe se figea en fixant l'homme en face de lui. Ben Solo... depuis dix ans plus connu sous le funeste nom de Kylo Ren. Celui qui l'avait capturé sur Jakku et torturé pour obtenir la carte menant à Luke Skywalker. Poe se reprit et attrapa brusquement l'avant bras gauche du jedi. Il referma fortement ses doigts, faisant grimacer Kylo Ren. Mais ce dernier ne résista pas.

 **« -Je te préviens, monstre. Tu oses t'approcher de Rey et je te zigouille.**

 **-Poe, arrête ça. Ben ne vous fera aucun mal.**

 **-Ce mec là est un taré !**

 **-Arrête ! »** gronda alors une voix près d'eux.

Les doigts de Poe s'écartèrent alors pour libérer le bras de Kylo Ren. Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme d'âge mûre. S'arrêtant près du pilote et du Jedi, il les observa en silence. Poe vit alors Selena et Kylo Ren baisser la tête, comme pour montrer une certaine soumission. L'homme fit un geste de la main et plusieurs Guerriers dont Kylo Ren quittèrent la pièce.

 **« -Papa, Ben n'a rien fait. Poe et Rey ne savaient pas qu'il était ici...**

 **-Silence, S. Venez avec moi. »** ordonna sèchement l'homme, que Poe devina être Bor.

Bor les guida jusqu'à une autre petite salle où Rey attendait en fulminant. La salle était confortable et plutôt accueillante. Bor s'essaya dans un grand fauteuil puis fit signe aux trois jeunes de s'asseoir sur la peau de bête à ses pieds. Selena obéit immédiatement, rapidement imitée par Poe et Rey.

 **« -Monsieur. Cet homme, c'est Kylo Ren. Il a tué de nombreuses personnes et travaille pour le Premier-Ordre. Il nous a torturé, il a gravement blessé notre ami Finn et a tué Han Solo. Vous devez l'arrêter ! Il est dangereux !**

 **-Je sais tout cela, jeune Rey. Je connais les moindres faits et gestes de notre frère Ben.**

 **-Mais... »** tenta Rey avant d'être coupé par Bor.

 **« -Que sais-tu d'autre sur Ben ?**

 **-Il est le fils unique de la général Organa.**

 **-Faux. Ou du moins, c'est devenu vrai. Ben est notre frère par la bienveillance d'Yggdrasill depuis plus de dix ans. Il nous a été envoyé par Snoke quand il avait quinze ans, peu de temps après qu'il est sombré. Les secrets de familles sont les plus mauvais. En venant ici, vous avez accepté d'intégrer notre grande famille. Bien sûr, au sein d'une fratrie tous ne peuvent pas s'entendre parfaitement mais nous devons rester unis.** » déclara Bor. **« Ben avait un jumeau, Jojen. Contrairement à son frère, Jojen n'est pas né avec le don de la Force. Toute l'attention de leur famille s'est donc tournée vers Ben, il devait avoir un grand rôle dans l'avenir du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Mais il y a eu un accident. Ils ont protégé Ben, en oubliant un moment Jojen. Le pauvre enfant est mort sous le yeux de Ben.**

 **-Imaginez qu'on vous enlève brusquement la moitié de votre âme, l'unique personne qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes vraiment et pas pour votre talent. »** dit doucement Selena, la tête basse.

 **« -J'ai jamais entendu parler de Jojen... le général n'en parle jamais.**

 **-Parce qu'ils ont eu honte de cette mort tragique. Ben a toujours eu une grande attirance pour le côté obscur et la vie de son grand-père. La perte de son frère l'a fait sombré. Il est devenu plus rebelle, plus violent et autodestructeur. Snoke en a profité pour le récupérer et lui retourner le cerveau. Ici, Ben a la possibilité d'oublier Kylo Ren.**

 **-Je suis désolé que Rey est mal réagit. »** déclara doucement Poe. Il savait quel mal faisait la perte d'un membre de sa famille, lu qui avait enterré ses deux parents. **« Si vous faites confiance à Kylo Ren alors on lui cherchera pas de noise.**

 **-N'oubliez pas, vous êtes une famille désormais. Selena, amène Rey dans le quartier des filles. Je dois parler à Poe. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Poe bougea nerveusement sur la peau de bête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef des Guerriers voulait lui parler en privée. Bor lui fit alors signe de regarder sa main. Poe baissa les yeux pour observer ses deux membres. Sur l'une d'elles, il vit avec stupeur des traces de sang, qu'il essuya avec dégoût.

 **« -Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton sang.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas...**

 **-Je crois que Ben a encore fait des bêtises. Je t'ai dit qu'il était autodestructeur.**

 **-C'est son sang ? »** questionna Poe.

 **« -Ben fait souvent ça... Il se mutile parce qu'il pense qu'il aurait du mourir à la place de son frère.**

 **-Kylo Ren est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît alors.**

 **-Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur les deux Avatars. »** annonça brusquement Bor. **« Mes enfants, malgré l'affection de Ben pour eux, n'arrivent pas à le raisonner. Tu as quelque chose de spécial. Ben aurait pu te tuer après t'avoir torturé mais il t'a laissé en vie. Maintenant va, Seth t'attend. Il va te mener dans les quartiers des garçons. »**

Poe hocha la tête puis sortit rapidement de la pièce. Seth l'attendait en effet à quelques pas de là. Le jeune Guerrier lui lança un petit sourire puis lui dit qu'il allait lui montrer sa nouvelle maison. Poe le suivit à travers la ville, jusqu'à un bâtiment dortoir où étaient regroupés les jeunes hommes célibataires. Le grand chalet était divisé en plusieurs pièces : en entrant, les garçons arrivaient dans la salle commune qui servait de cuisine, salle à manger et salon. En passant une double porte, ils arrivaient dans le grand dortoir aux lits superposés. Il y avait de quoi faire dormir une quarantaine de jeunes hommes. Au fond, Seth lui désigna une seconde double porte qui cachait l'entrée des douches et des toilettes.

 **« -Par tradition, les plus vieux comme nous, on dort au fond. Je suis désolé mais la mauvaise nouvelle est que tu vas devoir dormir au-dessus de Ben.**

 **-Chouette, de quoi lui donner l'occasion de me transpercer avec son sabre...**

 **-C'est surtout qu'il bouge beaucoup la nuit. Tu sais... cauchemars.**

 **-Ah. »** lâcha Poe. **« Bor m'a dit pour...**

 **-Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne prononce pas son nom. Sujet hautement sensible. »** souffla Seth en s'asseyant sur un des lits puis lui désigna le matelas supérieur du lit superposé voisin.

Poe déposa son sac sur le matelas puis alla chercher ses draps, qui se trouvaient selon Seth dans un placard de la salle de douche. En entrant dans la pièce, il hésita un instant : une personne semblait prendre sa douche car Poe pouvait entendre le bruit d'un jet d'eau et une petite buée s'était formée dans la grande pièce. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'au fameux placard. Poe y prit un tas de draps préparés pour un lit puis fit demi tour. En passant devant l'entrée des douches, il entendit un bruit sourd puis un gémissement. Curieux, il jeta un rapidement coup d'œil.

Il vit alors la grande silhouette de Kylo Ren sous l'un des pommeaux de douche. Entièrement nu, le jedi lui tournait le dos et avait le tête baissée, alors que son poing s'était écrasé contre le carrelage blanc de la pièce. Malgré le jet d'eau et la buée, Poe aperçut de longues cicatrices dans le dos de Kylo Ren. Le pilote compara immédiatement ces cicatrices à celles que pouvait laisser un fouet. Est-ce Kylo Ren qui s'était fait ça ? Poe sursauta en entendant le jedi renifler puis il quitta la pièce assez rapidement. Encore troublé par la vision du corps nu et pâle du jedi, il fit machinalement son lit sans prêter attention aux jeunes Chasseurs qui étaient arrivés dans le dortoir.

Kylo Ren arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt pourpre. Il lança un regard noir vers Poe mais se calma quand Seth lui expliqua que Poe dormirait au-dessus de lui. Le jedi haussa les épaules et s'allongea silencieusement sur son lit. Un autre Guerrier se précipita alors entre les deux lits, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **« -Un nouveau ! vous savez ce que cela veux dire ?!**

 **-Vous avez déjà fait la cérémonie d'Adoption, on va pas le refaire pour un seul nouveau.**

 **-Non, non, non. Ben. Ils sont deux ! Ce qui veut dire : Fête ! Foi de Ronan, on va faire la fête !»** s'exclama le Guerrier, un jeune d'à peine vingt ans, à la longue chevelure rousse, coiffée dans une tresse fine.

 **« -De quoi vous parler ?**

 **-La cérémonie de l'Adoption. On fait ça quand on a des nouveaux Guerriers. La dernière, c'était il y a trois mois, après la grande cérémonie de la Répartition.**

 **-Ça consiste à quoi cette cérémonie d'Adoption ? »** questionna Poe.

 **« -On fait la fête toute la nuit ! Toute la ville est là ! Beuverie, Bor ne nous tombe pas dessus si on s'approche des filles...**

 **-Moi, je préfère la Fête de la Fertilité. Elle va pas tarder à avoir lieu, la fin de l'Hiver arrive. On a plusieurs fêtes importantes sur Vanaheim. La cérémonie de la Répartition, une fois par an, la Fête de la Fertilité avant la fin de l'Hiver pour rendre hommage à Yggdrasill et à la Nature, et la Nuit des Trois Lunes. »** expliqua Seth.

Le prénommé Ronan sautilla en applaudissant doucement. Poe comprit alors que ces fêtes étaient très attendues par les jeunes Guerriers. Seth et Ronan lui expliquèrent ensuite que lors de la Fête de la Fertilité, ils étaient confinés dans le bâtiment et buvaient une sorte de breuvage qui les rendaient beaucoup plus expressifs, joyeux et effrontés. Aux dires de Seth, c'était à chaque fois un carnage où les sensibles à la Force laissaient leurs dons se libérer, les plus timides et réservés finissaient par danser et chanter à tue-tête sur les tables...

Durant toute la conversation, Poe observa que Kylo Ren était resté sur son lit, un livre ouvert dans les mains. Chose étonnante pour le pilote, le jedi ne tourna pas la page qu'il fixait pendant de longues minutes. Malgré le silence de Kylo Ren, Poe se sentait plutôt bien dans ce grand chalet. Seth était aimable avec lui, Ronan lui donné l'impression d'avoir à faire à un grand enfant toujours prêt à s'amuser. Une cloche retentit alors dans toute la ville. Poe vit tous les Guerriers s'arrêter puis sortir un à un du bâtiment. Il suivit Seth, Ronan et Kylo Ren jusqu'à la Maison du Guerrier où tous se réunissaient. Au centre de la pièce, Bor se tenait droit et majestueux.

 **« -Mes amis, mes frères et sœurs. Comme vous l'avez appris, nous venons d'accueillir deux nouveaux. Poe Dameron, pilote émérite de la Résistance, et Rey, une jeune femme sensible à la Force qui se destine à devenir Jedi. Cette dernière est également une Avatar. Pour fêter leur arrivée dans notre grande famille et rendre hommage à l'Arbre de Vie, nous célébrons la Fête de la Fertilité dans quinze jours ! »** annonça Bor, les Guerriers applaudirent avec enthousiasme la nouvelle.

Bor : dans la mythologie, c'est le père d'Odin.

Jojen : dans l'univers étendu de Star Wars, Leai et Han ont eu deux fils : Ben et Jojen.

J'espère que la suite vous a plus, mettez moi tout plein de reviews !

Normalement, cette fanfiction aura 9 chapitres. Je viens de finir le chapitre 6 ! et je pense déjà à une autre fanfiction, une qui serait un peu plus sombre et où on aura du KYLO/HUX/POE...

bisous


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le lendemain, Poe apprit que Rey avait été confié à Selena et Seth, la jeune fille devait lui apprendre la méditation alors que son frère lui enseignerait l'art du combat au sabre. Leur mère, Freya, avait également décidé de prendre en main l'enseignement de la jeune padawan. A cette occasion, Ronan lui confia que Freya venait d'une autre caste, celle des Sages. Elle et Bor étaient tombés amoureux lors d'une cérémonie de la Répartition où Bor avait emmené sa jeune sœur, alors répartie chez les Altruistes.

Poe essaya de passer du temps avec Rey mais elle était constamment prise par ses études et ses entraînements. Poe finit par abandonner l'idée de garder continuellement un œil sur elle. Après deux jours passés à Asgard, Poe fut convoqué chez Bor, avec Ronan et Kylo Ren. Le chef de la caste demanda aux deux Guerriers expérimentés d'emmener Poe aux Falaises. Ils devaient lui trouver un jeune Jormungand pour que Poe continue à s'exercer à la voltige.

Poe ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'était un Jormungand. C'est quand ils furent un peu éloigner de la ville et que le jedi siffla qu'il comprit dans quel mouise il s'était encore fourré. Un gigantesque reptile ailé passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et se posa en douceur près d'eux. Le monstre, car il était vraiment terrifiant, gronda lentement avant de se laisser caresser le museau par Kylo Ren. L'animal ronronna alors en faisant vibrer ses écailles noires. L'instant d'après, un second Jormungand, bien plus petit, atterrit près de Ronan. Ce dernier lui flatta son flanc vert avant de grimper sur son dos. Ronan fit signe à Poe de le rejoindre alors que Kylo monter sur le sien.

 **« -Je te présente Jade, ma petite Jormungand. Celui de Ben est un mâle dominant, Nuage Noir.**

 **-Ils sont magnifiques...**

 **-Ce sont les plus belles créatures qu'Yggdrasill a créé ! Ne le dis pas à Selena, elle pense que son loup Vent Blanc a plus de noblesse que nos Jormungands !**

 **-Allons-y. »** ordonna brusquement Kylo Ren en faisant décoller Nuage Noir.

Lors de leur voyage dans le ciel, Poe observa Kylo Ren et son animal volant. Le jedi et le Jormungand semblaient ne faire qu'un à travers les nuages. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient librement au vent. Ses traits de visages étaient détendus, Kylo Ren semblait serein sur le dos de son reptile.

 **« -Tu devrais pas le regarder comme ça, on va finir par croire que tu as un truc pour les beaux ténébreux.**

 **-C'est pas vrai ! Kylo Ren ne m'intéresse pas du tout !**

 **-Kylo Ren ! Ah, il n'y a que toi et ta copine pour l'appeler comme ça ici. Tu devrais commencer par l'appeler Ben, comme il te l'a dit quand ta copine l'a attaqué. »** lui conseilla gentiment Ronan.

 **« -L'appeler Ben c'est comme lui redonnait son humanité. Il l'a perdu quand il a assassiné froidement son père.**

 **-Non, il a perdu son cœur quand... quand Jojen est mort. Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on perd un être si cher à son cœur.**

 **-Perdre son frère, ça l'a vraiment détruit ? »** questionna Poe.

 **« -Je me souviens quand il a débarqué ici pour la première fois. C'était i un peu moins de dix ans. Il était encore moins bavard, il refusait toute sorte d'autorité. Il avait tant de rage et de tristesse en lui qu'on lui attribue une terrible tempête. Selon la légende que les gens de la capitale ont crée sur lui, Yggdrasill était tellement touché par sa peine qu'ils ont unis leurs Forces. Et ça a fait créer une tempête. Nuage Noir fut frappé par la foudre ce jour-là et on le confia à Ben. »** raconta Ronan. **« Ils se sont apprivoiser mutuellement. S'il pouvait Nuage Noir suivrait Ben par delà le ciel, jusqu'au Premier-Ordre.**

 **-Il le peut ?**

 **-Non. Aucun animal d'Yggdrasill ne survit bien longtemps loin de l'Arbre de Vie. Tiens, on arrive. Regarde en bas. »**

Ben obéit et vit alors qu'ils survoler un grand canyon bordé par une grande falaise. Jade commença une légère descente et fut rapidement entourée par de nombreux congénères sauvages. Les deux Jormungands apprivoisés se posèrent au bord de la falaise. Poe se glissa à terre et demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Ronan lui dit qu'il devait se concentrer sur les Jormungands et trouver celui qui lui correspondrait le mieux.

Poe se mit alors à marcher entre les animaux curieux qui observaient tour à tour le pilote et le grand mâle noir. Après un instant, il s'arrêta devant ce qui lui sembla être une femelle qui couvait. Il s'en approcha lentement mais fut brusquement attaqué par la femelle. Poe se figea d'effroi face à l'animal qui se cabrait. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le pousser et prendre le coup de patte à sa place.

 **« -Ben ! »** cria Ronan dans le dos de Poe.

Kylo Ren se releva lentement alors que Nuage Noir repoussait la femelle. Son bras était méchamment tailladé. Poe se précipita pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

 **« -Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé... Ben, je suis désolé.**

– **Ça fait rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude... »** souffla le jedi.

Kylo Ren, ou plutôt Ben, le tira un peu plus loin. Malgré la blessure, le jedi marcha jusqu'à un jeune Jormungand bleu et blanc. L'animal se laissa approcher puis sautilla jusqu'à Poe. Le pilote caressa doucement l'animal alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva dans son esprit.

 **« -Bonjour, je suis Tornade. Ton ami est blessé...**

 **-Salut. Comment...**

 **-Yggdrasill m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, petit homme. »** annonça tranquillement le Jormungand, dans l'esprit de Poe.

 **« -Alors, comment s'appelle cette beauté ?**

 **-Tornade.**

 **-Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit. Monte dessus ! »** l'encouragea Ronan, alors que Ben caressait doucement les ailes de Tornade.

Ben aida Poe a se glisser sur le dos de Tornade, il devait se positionner derrière le garrot de l'animal, entre les épaules et les ailes. Poe s'agrippa aux petits pics que Tornade avait sur la nuque.

 **« -Je fais quoi maintenant ? »** demanda t-il en se tournant vers Ben.

 **« -Tu agrippes et tu prie.**

 **-Quoi ? »**

Ben claqua sa main sur la cuisse de Tornade. Poe poussa un cri terrifié quand il sentit l'animal faire un bon en avant et s'envoler. Le pilote retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la jeune femelle Jormungand stabilise son vol. il expira longuement alors qu'elle planait doucement.

 **« -Tu devrais te détendre, petit homme.**

 **-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment ça se fait que je t'entends ?**

 **-Nos sommes les enfants d'Yggdrasill. En nous, coule sa Force.**

 **-Ok. Et je dois faire quoi maintenant ?**

 **-Apprend à ne faire qu'un avec moi. Ton corps et le mien doivent ne faire plus qu'un. »** expliqua gentiment la voix de Tornade dans sa tête.

Poe se concentra un instant puis bougea lentement. Il câla un peu mieux son bassin contre le garrot du Jormungand puis analysa ce que Tornade faisait lorsqu'il bougeait tour à tour sa jambe droite et sa jambe gauche. S'il la reculait, Tornade tournait légèrement s'il pressait un peu plus ses mollets contre les écailles, elle accélérait. Après plusieurs minutes, Poe fut rejoint par Ronan et Ben. Ils volèrent ensembles au dessus de la colonie de Jormungands.

 **« -Tu t'en sors super bien, Poe ! »** s'exclama Ronan.

 **« -Merci. Comment va ton bras, Ben ?**

 **-Le saignement a cessé, j'irais voir Freya après.**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais... »** s'excusa encore Poe. Au fond, il n'avait pas envie que le jedi lui en veuille.

 **« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait s'en prendre à toi. Les femelles sont rarement agressives, ce sont les mâles qui protègent les nids d'habitude.**

 **-On devrait rentrer si on veut aider les préparatifs de la fête. »** s'inquiéta alors Ronan.

Ben hocha lentement la tête puis fit tourner Nuage Noir. Poe et Ronan le suivirent. Ils se posèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée d'Asgard. Ils caressèrent longuement leurs montures puis les Jormungand s'envolèrent d'eux même. Poe demanda comment il allait faire pour retrouver Tornade. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le pilote vit le jedi sourire doucement avant de lui expliquer que Tornade était désormais liée à lui.

Ben partit ensuite vers la Maison du Guerrier alors que Ronan et Poe retournèrent au quartier des garçons. Là-bas, Ronan prit un malin plaisir à raconter à tout les autres jeunes comment Poe s'était approché trop près d'un nid, comme Ben s'était interposé avant de l'aider à trouver Tornade. Le rouquin fit de grands gestes pour mimer le premier vol de Poe. Amusé par la situation, et assez fier de lui, Poe ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du jedi.

C'est en allant aux toilettes, qu'il aperçut les vêtements noirs de Ben, accrochés à un porte-manteau. Le Maître des Chevalier de Ren était sous l'une des douches, les yeux clos et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Il ne remarqua donc pas Poe qui l'observer. Ou plutôt qui observait ses mains savonneuses glisser sur son corps d'ivoire. Le pilote avala difficilement sa salive lorsque l'un des mains de Ben passa sur ses abdominaux puis sur son pubis. Poe se mordit la lèvre en le regardant passant les mains sur son sexe. Le pilote se sentit alors durcir dans son pantalon. Poe jura avant de se précipiter, le plus discrètement possible, vers l'un des toilettes pour se soulager.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et se cala contre elle. Poe baissa rapidement son pantalon puis son caleçon pour libérer son sexe douloureux. Le pilote attrapa son sexe et commença à se caresser. La pression de ses doigts autour de son pénis le fit gonfler d'avantage. Son érection dure contre sa paume, le cœur de Poe battait la chamade. Il se savait attirer par les hommes mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un tel effet. Devenue une vraie boule de nerf, Poe balança son bas ventre en avant en plus de des va et viens de sa main. Poe entendit alors Ben quitter la salle de douche commune. Puis il entama un rythme bien plus énergique, presque furieux contre son sexe tendu. Poe sentit ses testicules se contractées par le plaisir qu'il se prodiguait. Il sentit son bas ventre se crisper, signe qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Son sperme jaillit brusquement alors qu'il imaginait que c'était l'une des mains de Ben à la place de sienne. Poe s'essuya rapidement puis prit une douche expresse.

Après le dîner, Poe retrouva Rey et Selena dans la Maison du Guerrier. Les jeunes femmes aidaient Freya pour les préparatifs de la Fête de la Fertilité. Elles confectionnaient des guirlandes lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elles. Il leur raconta sa journée.

 **« -C'est bien que tu es trouvé Tornade. Yggdrasill t'a honoré en te donnant la chance de chevaucher un Jormungand. »** dit gentiment Selena. **« Et avec les autres ? Seth m'a dit que tu t'entendais bien avec Ronan. Et Ben, il ne t'a pas encore ouvert en deux.**

 **-Ronan est formidable et très drôle. Ben est un peu plus compliqué à cerner. Des fois, il a l'air calme, juste un peu réservé. D'autres fois, il agit comme un véritable fantôme. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a protégé et à été blessé à ma place. Je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser quand il s'agit de Ben**. » expliqua Poe, faisant hausser un sourcil à Rey :

 **« -Ben ? Le fils du général est mort quand il a choisit le côté obscur et tuer son père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'appelles Ben et plus Kylo Ren.**

 **-Ecoute, Rey. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est là et il n'a pas essayé une seule fois de nous tuer. Je n'ai pas remarqué la présence de Stroomtropers... et puis, en vivant parmi les garçons, j'ai vraiment compris qu'il était avant tout un mec paumé et blessé.**

 **-Et il y a autre chose, hein ? »** demanda Selena, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 **« -J'avoue qu'il me plaît... un peu !**

 **-Ah, ah ! »** s'exclama la fille de Bor, faisant taire Rey. **« Par contre, je me dois de te prévenir. Ben est resté fidèle à quelques règles de l'Ordre Jedi. Monsieur pense qu'il est préférable de rester célibataire et chaste... alors bon courage ! Mais je suis heureuse que Ben ai une chance de trouver quelqu'un comme toi. Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur lui et lui fasse oublier certaines de ses mauvaises habitudes. »**

En fin de soirée, Poe quitta les deux jeunes femmes. Il se dirigea vers le grand chalet où il vivait quand il aperçut la silhouette de Ben se faufiler hors de la ville. Piqué par la curiosité, Poe décida de le suivre. Poe marcha discrètement jusqu'à un grand portail en fer forgé. Poe devina que Ben était entré dans une sorte de cimetière. Il se glissa derrière une tombe, semblable à un joli tas de pierre. Derrière sa cachette, Poe observa alors Ben d'agenouillé devant l'une des tombes.

 **« -Salut, Jo. Tu me manques, tu sais. Je voudrais tellement te revoir, rien qu'une courte fois... Je m'en veux tellement, Jo. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si c'était moi qui... »** Ben se tut subitement.

Poe l'observa alors enlever sa tunique et dévoilé son dos. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit abattre de longues lanières en cuir sur ses épaules. Poe se glissa contre la tombe et cessa de regarder dans la direction de Ben. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sursauta à chaque claquement de cuir contre la peau pâle du jedi. Dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu, Poe se précipita hors du cimetière et alla se calmer sous ses draps.

 _Coucou,_

 _voilà le quatrième chapitre. Comme d'habitude : si vous aimez = reviews et si vous aimez = reviews !_

 _dans le Weekend, je finirais l'épilogue, du coup, je posterais tous les deux jours !_

 _bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Les quinze jours s'écoulèrent assez rapidement. Poe passait son temps avec ses camarades de chambres et Tornade. Il s'était énormément attaché à la femelle bleue et blanche. À la veille de la fête que tous préparaient depuis des jours, il décida d'aller se promener avec elle. Il grimpa aisément sur son dos puis lui demanda de s'envoler. Tornade obéit rapidement. Poe avait envie de retourner vers la capitale pour voir l'Arbre de Vie. Car après tout, c'est à l'honneur d'Yggdrasill qu'il avait confectionnait des guirlandes, cuisinait et nettoyer de fond en comble la Grande Salle.

Tornade arriva rapidement au-dessus de Midgard. Elle fit le tour de la ville puis décida de se poser sur l'une des imposantes branches de l'Arbre de Vie. Poe se glissa contre son flanc pour descendre sur l'écorce. Il marcha quelques instants pour observer la végétation autour de lui. Tout était paisible sur les branches d'Yggdrasill même si Poe n'était pas le seul à se balader dessus. Parmi les habitants de Midgard, il crut même apercevoir Ben à quelques dizaines de mètre de lui. Surpris, Poe l'appela mais Ben ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua à lui tourner le dos.

Poe grimpa entre les autres branches pour le rejoindre. Depuis peu, il avait envie de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à l'apprenti de Snoke. Le jeune pilote voulait discuter avec Ben, dans l'espoir de le raisonner et le ramener avec eux, et pourquoi pas lui avouer son attirance de plus en plus marquée.

 **« -Ben ?! Ben ? »** l'appela Poe, alors que le jedi restait assis sur une branche, le regard vers l'horizon. **« Ben, je voulais te dire... tu sais, j'ai bien vu qu'ici tu étais loin d'être le cruel et taré Kylo Ren. Je ne m'y connais pas en truc de la Force mais je suis sûr qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Quand Rey aura finit sa formation, viens avec nous. Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes avec nous, retrouver ta famille. Je dis ça parce que... tu vas trouvé ça débile... mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, tu vois... »**

Poe se tut lorsqu'il vit Ben se tourner lentement vers lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et Poe le remarqua rapidement. C'était bien Ben mais... Ben avait une cicatrice de brûlure sur son visage, et pas celui qui se trouvait en face de Poe.

 **« -Ben ?**

 **-J'aimerais que Ben entende ce que tu viens de dire... Mais mon frère est resté à Asgard.**

 **-Jojen ? »** questionna Poe, choqué. **« Mais tu es mort...**

 **-Oui. Mais sous les feuilles d'Yggdrasill tout est possible, Poe Dameron. Assis-toi. »** l'invita le fantôme. **« Parle-moi de mon frère, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Bah... il va pas bien à ce qu'il paraît. Je l'ai vu sur ta tombe, il se faisait du mal.**

 **-Oui... il trouve un certain réconfort et du plaisir dans cette souffrance. J'aimerais tant que cela change.**

 **-Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ?**

 **-J'aimerais mais il ne vient jamais ici et le côté obscur m'empêche de le rejoindre. Je ne suis pas si fort que notre grand-père... quand tu le verras, tu pourras lui dire que je veille sur lui mais qu'il doit cesser de se faire du mal.**

 **-Je te le promet. Mais dis-moi : pourquoi ta mère n'a jamais parlé de toi. Il y a vraiment un truc que je ne comprends pas. Il y a comme une voile sur ton décès...**

 **-Maman pensait que Ben et moi, on serait la nouvelle génération de Jedi. Il n'y a que papa qui n'a pas été déçu d'apprendre que seul Ben avait le don. Mais on a jamais été vraiment une famille. Maman passait tout son temps à faire de la politique, elle nous a toujours confié aux nourrices. Quand maman et oncle Luke ont voulu emmener Ben, papa a refusé. Il ne voulait pas nous séparer. On était si fusionnel Ben et moi. »** expliqua tranquillement Jojen. **« Ben l'a mal vécu et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Papa faisait des efforts pour moi, mais il n'a jamais eu un instinct paternel. C'est ça qui les a éloigné, maman et lui.**

 **-Comment tu es mort ? Ben semble s'en vouloir.**

 **-Notre famille s'est réunie pour une occasion à Coruscante. Il y a eu un attentat contre maman. Les services de l'Ordre ont protégé maman et oncle Luke s'est occupé de Ben... Mais moi, disons qu'ils m'ont oublié. Les terroristes m'ont abattus sous les yeux de Ben.**

 **-Je suis désolé. »** déclara Poe, comprenant un peu plus pourquoi le Chevalier de Ren agissait de la sorte.

 **« -Je dois partir, Poe. N'oublie pas de dire à Ben que je suis toujours à ses côtés.**

 **-Promis.**

 **-Et, prends soin de lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »**

La silhouette de Jojen se dissipa peu à peu, laissant Poe seul. Le pilote se releva et rejoignit Tornade. Il devait parler à Ben.

Mais il ne le trouva pas. Pire, Poe pensa même que Ben semblait l'éviter. Il passa toute la journée du lendemain à le chercher. Mais dès qu'il apercevait la grande carcasse du jedi, un Guerrier l'appelait pour qu'il donne un coup de main pour la fête prévue en soirée. A contre cœur, Poe aida à dresser les tables et à décorer les rues. En fin d'après-midi, tous se rejoignirent dans les champs alentours d'Asgard. Dans la foule, Poe ne réussit pas à mettre la main sur le Jedi. Il observa les plus jeunes Guerriers jeter des graines sur le sol mou et planter quelques pousses. Puis tous se retrouvèrent dans la Maison du Guerrier pour un grand dîner. Là, Poe aperçut Ben, mais il était entouré de trop de personnes.

Après le repas, les jeunes célibataires durent retourner dans leurs quartiers. Poe y trouva l'occasion de parler avec Ben. Tout en se glissant dans le grand dortoir, il alla le voir et lui glissa qu'il devait lui parler.

 **« -C'est à propos de ton frère, Jojen. C'est vraiment important.**

 **-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, Dameron. Je t'interdit de prononcer son nom. »** siffla Ben, soudain menaçant.

Poe voulut le raison et s'expliquer mais Seth et Ronan arrivèrent dans le dortoir et attirèrent l'attention de tous. Tous les virent sortir des bouteilles, de plusieurs cachettes. Une certaine excitation prit le reste des jeunes hommes.

 **« -Mes amis, nous avons notre Nectar ! »** s'exclama Ronan en ouvrant l'une des bouteilles.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'alcool ?**

 **-Mieux que ça ! C'est une potion que nos amis hors de ce dortoir boiront avec excès ce soir ! Elle annihile toute ta timidité, elle te fait complètement planer ! De quoi faire, nous aussi la fête toute la nuit ! Cette potion va nous libérer l'esprit !**

 **-C'est ta connerie qu'elle va libérer. Franchement, vous vous comportez parfois comme des gamins irresponsables »** affirma sèchement Ben en partant vers le fond du dortoir.

Ronan haussa les épaules puis tendit un verre à Poe. Le pilote hésita un court instant puis but d'une traite le breuvage. Le liquide sucré coula dans sa gorge. Ses effets ne prirent pas longtemps pour se faire sentir. Poe se sentit soudain plus joyeux alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses veines. Peu de temps après, tous les célibataires présents dans la pièce chantaient et dansaient gaiement. Poe, comme plusieurs autres garçons, monta sur une table et se mit à se déhancher tout en massacrant une chanson qui avait eu du succès dans son enfance. Sous l'effet de la boisson, tous se sentaient plus effrontés.

Après plusieurs minutes, Poe descendit de la table et partit à la recherche de Ben. Il devait vraiment lui parler. Lui redire ce qu'il avait dit au fantôme de son frère et lui parler de sa discussion avec Jojen. Après l'avoir cherché dans le fond du dortoir, Poe alla dans la salle de douche. Ben se trouvait dans la pièce dès douches communes. Au centre de la pièce, il tenait fermement un poignard à quelques centimètres de son bras. Poe se précipita alors pour lui arracher l'arme des mains.

 **« -Arrête !**

 **-Laisse-moi. Dégage, Dameron.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que voudrait ton frère ? Je suis allé sur Yggdrasill, j'y ai vu Jojen ! C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure.**

 **-Tu divagues, Dameron. La drogue te rend complètement cinglé...**

 **-Dis celui qui s'automutile ! »** s'énerva Poe. **« C'est quoi ton kiffes, hein ? Ça t'excite de te faire du mal ?**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas.**

 **-Si je comprends ! Jojen m'a dit comment il était mort. Tu donnerais tout pour changer le passé et que tu sois mort à sa place. Tu culpabilises tellement que tu as finis par sombrer et tourner le dos à ta famille ! Tu te punis...**

 **-Et si j'aime me punir. Bordel, c'est ma vie. C'est mon corps. Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? »** demanda rageusement Ben.

 **« -Ça me fait que je l'aime ton corps ! Putain ! Tu peux pas savoir comme il me hante depuis des jours ! Si tu veux être punis, dis-le moi : j'adorais te donner une fessée ou te prendre, là à même le sol ! »**

Ben ne réagit pas face à l'aveu de Poe. Ce dernier respira profondément avant de faire le dernier pas qui le séparait de Ben. Le pilote lui attrapa violemment les cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le jedi se raidit, surpris par son audace et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'assaut de Poe. Il gémit quand il sentit les dents de Poe lui mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Les paroles du pilote étaient comme un électrochoc pour le jedi qui s'étonnait d'apprécier ses soudaines pulsions et leurs violences.

 **« -Voila le deal, Ben. Tu arrêtes tes conneries et je te procures de nouvelles sensations. Jojen veut que je m'occupes de toi, alors je ne te lâcherais pas. »**

Contre toute attente, Ben hocha la tête puis lui demanda ce qu'il attendait de lui. Poe lui dit de se déshabiller alors qu'il allait fermer la porte de l'intérieur. Quand il se retourna pour regarder Ben, Poe eut le souffle coupé. Le jedi l'attendait, entièrement nu. Poe le rejoignit et lui mordit doucement l'épaule puis le torse. Il sentit Ben frémir sous ses dents. Lentement, Poe glissa vers le bas et s'agenouilla en face de Ben. Ce dernier se tenait complètement immobile. Selena n'avait pas mentit en sous-entendant qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'expériences. Poe posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ben puis commença à embrasser lentement son pubis puis toute la zone autour de son sexe encore mou.

 **« »-Tu veux pas... tu sais...**

 **-Dis-moi, Ben.**

 **-C'est trop doux. »** lâcha le brun. **« Et tu devrais pas. Tu finiras par t'attacher à ça...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** demanda Poe en se relevant.

 **« -Les gens qui s'attachent à moi finissent mal. Juste, fait ça. Et si tu peux... tu sais, me faire mal.**

 **-Ok... face au mur, mains sur le carrelage, vilain garçon. »** s'amusa Poe mais Ben obéit immédiatement.

Poe fut assez décontenancé de voir l'espèce de soumission que Ben avait à son égard mais il se reprit rapidement devant la vue que le jedi lui offrait. Les mains et les avants bras collaient au carrelage, le corps légèrement penché en avant et les jambes écartées, il était un véritable appel à la débauche. Toujours habillé, Poe s'avança et défit lentement sa ceinture. Elle était faite de tissu assez souple mais ferait très bien l'affaire. Il fouetta lentement les fesses de Ben, qui gémit doucement d'envie. Poe se plaça près de son nouvel amant et recommença son geste, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Puis il alerna, caresse d'une main et coup de ceinture. Malgré le rouge qui s'installait sur le postérieur du jedi, Poe remarqua son excitation grandissante.

Le pilote finit par se dévêtir complètement et se placer derrière le jedi. Il cala son érection contre les fesses ouvertes qui s'offraient à lui. Ben se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Poe attaquaient son corps. D'une main, il lui caressait doucement le sexe. De l'autre, il faisait courir un doigt étrangement humide autour de son antre. Ben trembla. Les sensations qui l'envahissaient peut à peu lui étaient totalement inconnues mais pas désagréables. Il se cabra en sentant brusquement Poe introduire son doigt en lui. Il gémit en sensation une vive douleur, comme une brûlure. Pour le calmer, Poe lui embrassa l'épaule pour le calmer mais en poussant ses fesses en arrière, Ben lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.

 **« -Je dois t'habituer, d'abord...**

 **-Non, fait-le. Maintenant.**

 **-Ben...**

 **-Punis-moi, j'ai été un très vilain garçon... »** souffla Ben, d'une voix sensuelle.

Le jedi savait qu'en suppliant de la sorte, il exciterait encore plus son amant. Et cela marcha. Si bien que Poe attrapa un des flacons de savons et en mit une noisette dans sa paume. Il s'enduit rapidement le sexe et se repositionna contre les fesses de Ben. Il poussa lentement son érection et le pénétra. Ben poussa un long râle, entre la plainte et le plaisir. Une fois entièrement en lui, Poe lui donna une légère fessée. Ben réagit immédiatement en gémissant de plaisir.

 **« -Tu aimes ça, hein ?**

 **-Oui, s'il te plait...**

 **-Tu as été vilain... tu es mon vilain garçon ?**

 **-Oui... »** souffla Ben, faisant sourire Poe.

Poe se retira et entra à nouveau dans son intimité, tout en observant les réactions de son amant. Ben semblait parfois avoir mal et il gémissait d'aise à chaque fois qu'il le comblait. Poe accéléra ses pénétrations. Ben était si étroit contre son érection qu'il y prenait énormément de plaisir, trop pour le faire durer. Il resserrait la pression sur le sexe dur de son amant pour le faire venir. Il sentit Ben se cabrait d'avantage et son bas ventre se crisper. Le jedi éjacula violemment dans sa main puis tout son corps se mit à trembler. Poe rit doucement dans son dos avant d'annoncer à Ben qu'il venait d'avoir son premier orgasme. Ben ne dit rien mais colla son front contre l'un de ses avant-bras alors que Poe butait contre sa prostate. Il vint rapidement dans l'intimité de Ben.

Poe se retira lentement et constata toutefois une légère trace de sang sur son gland. Encore sous le choc de son orgasme, Ben se redressa avec douceur. Poe ouvrit le robinet de la douche et se plaça sous le jet avant de tirer Ben vers lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, assez docilement.

 **« -Ça va aller ?**

 **-Je crois...**

 **-Ben. Faut vraiment pas que tu continues à te faire du mal.**

 **-Ce que tu m'as fait... si tu continues à le faire, peut-être que j'arrêterais.**

 **-Tu es magnifique, Ben. »** chuchota Poe, en passant ses mains sur le corps du jedi.

 **« -Tu vas t'attacher, si tu continues.**

 **-Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ?**

 **-Tu en souffriras.**

 **-Rentre avec nous.**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais refaire ta vie, retrouver ta famille.**

 **-Non, je sais que je survivrais pas à cette guerre. J'ai deux options. Soit Snoke anéanti la Résistance et me tuera car je deviendrais inutile. Soit la Résistance gagne et je serais tué. Un résistant trop zélé m'abattra ou ils me feront exécuter.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça. »** le réprimanda Poe, mais au fond, il savait que Ben disait une part de vérité. **« Sinon, tu peux aussi t'évader avec un beau pilote qui t'emmènera loin.**

 **-Oui, aux confins de la galaxie, sur une planète aussi paumé que Jakku. Où ce beau pilote pourra me sodomiser toute la journée.**

 **-Avoue que ça te plairait. »** s'amusa Poe.

Ben ne répondit pas mais sourit doucement. Poe répondit à son sourire. Il venait de briser une toute petite partie de la carapace que c'était formé le jedi. Les deux nouveaux amants prirent leur temps sous la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus le remue-ménage dans le dortoir. Ils finirent par sortir de la pièce et se glisser discrètement jusqu'à leurs lits superposés. Poe monta dans son lit en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Ben qui se faufila sous ses draps. Juste avant de s'endormir, Ben sentit un regard sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Seth qui était parfaitement réveillé. Le jedi entra dans l'esprit de son ami.

 **« -Merci, Ben. Tu viens de me faire gagner mon pari contre Ronan. Je savais que ce breuvage lui donnerait des ailes.**

 **-Qui d'autre est...**

 **-Au courant ? Toute la ville à vu qu'il te tourne autour depuis des jours. Mais personne ne vous a trop entendu tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas...**

 **-Si je peux te donner un conseil : lâche prise. C'est un bon gars, ce Poe. Laisse toi aller avec lui.**

 **-Il souffrira.**

 **-Non. Tu souffriras. »**

Ben grogna doucement puis se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit. Avant de s'endormir, il s'imagina un bref instant sur cette fameuse planète, en compagnie du pilote.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla tranquillement puis s'étira en baillant. Après plusieurs minutes, il se glissa hors de son lit. Il s'étonna d'abord d'être le dernier à se lever avant de chercher Ben dans le bâtiment. Mais le jedi, comme le reste de ses camarades, était déjà dehors. Poe s'habilla alors et sortit du dortoir. Il se balada dans la ville puis décida de faire un tour vers la Maison du Guerrier. Là-bas, il croisa Bor et Freya. Le couple lui fit signe puis l'invita à les suivre dans la partie privée du bâtiment. Freya lui servit une tasse de thé alors que Bor lui demandait comment il trouvait la vie à Asgard. Poe haussa les épaules puis lui répondit qu'il appréciait le calme des environs et ses nouveaux amis.

 **« -Ce matin, j'ai pu entendre les autres garçons parler de la soirée d'hier... il semblerait que mon fils ait emprunté certaines bouteilles...**

 **-Et que cela a eut des conséquences inattendues.**

 **-Je ne suis pas au courant... vous êtes surs d'avoir bien entendu ?**

 **-Voyons, Poe. Ben a eu l'audace et la sincérité de nous l'avouer. Il nous a dit que vous avez été amants cette nuit. »** dit doucement Freya, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Poe rougit violemment.

 **« -Nous n'allons pas te gronder, Poe. Ben et toi, êtes assez grands et cela ne nous regarde pas. Mais nous devons toutefois te prévenir. Ben progresse dans son apprentissage. Il va bientôt embrasser entièrement le côté Obscur de la Force. Quand le moment sera venu, et il est proche, ben devra retourner auprès du Premier-Ordre.**

 **-Ben commence à me faire confiance. J'essaye de le raisonner pour qu'il revienne vers sa famille. »** expliqua Poe.

 **« -Alors fait vite, nous ne pourrons pas le retenir s'il décide de partir. »**

Poe hocha la tête puis s'excusa, il avait à faire. Il sortit rapidement et se retrouva devant la Maison du Guerrier. Bor et Freya avaient été plutôt clairs, le temps lui était compté. Poe soupira puis se mit à la recherche de Ben. Il demanda à plusieurs Guerriers s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Après plusieurs minutes, une adolescente lui répondit qu'elle l'avait vu partir avec Seth et d'autres Guerriers pour s'entraîner près des cascades. Ayant déjà entendu parler de ces fameuses cascades, Poe su vers où se diriger pour trouver le jedi.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Poe trouva Ben en compagnie de Seth. Les deux Guerriers se battaient férocement. Poe les observa un moment. Les mouvements du jedi étaient rapides et fluides, pleins de force et redoutables. Le pilote ne l'avait jamais vu combattre mais il imaginait bien les progrès qu'il avait fait et le niveau d'excellence qu'il avait acquis. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Seth s'échappa du rayon d'attaque de Ben et se rendit. Haletant, Ben rangea lentement son arme.

 **« -Si ça continue, il faudra bientôt être dix pour pouvoir te tenir tête...**

 **-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du contrôler mes coups.**

 **-T'inquiètes, ça m'entraîne à l'endurance ! Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je suis sûr que Poe a plein de trucs à partager avec toi. »** lâcha Seth avant de partir rapidement, laissant Poe et Ben seuls.

 **« -Pourquoi es-tu venu, Poe ?**

 **-Pour te voir et discuter un peu avec toi. Tu m'as épaté... je n'avais jamais vu un jedi combattre avant.**

 **-Et tu m'as pas encore vu avec mon sabre. Viens, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. »**

Ben le mena jusqu'à un petit bassin alimenté en eau par une belle cascade. Là, le jedi posa au sol son épée puis se déshabilla. Poe avala difficilement sa salive. Devait-il ne pas regarder ou pouvait-il profiter de la vue. Rapidement nu, Ben se glissa dans le bassin et soupira d'aise lorsque le liquide frais entra en contact avec son corps. Poe choisit de l'observer et n'en perdit pas une miette. Le jedi nagea un peu puis se redressa sous la cascade. L'eau tomba alors sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Poe mémorisa alors chaque parcelle du corps magnifique de Ben.

Ben savait-il que montrer un pareil corps était un crime pour les pauvres hormones et la libido de Poe ? Après de longues secondes interminables, Poe céda à ses pulsions. Il jeta brusquement ses affaires au sol pour venir plaquer Ben face à un rocher. Le pilote l'entendit alors glousser doucement alors qu'il lui écartait les cuisses. Poe embrassa chacune de ses épaules puis fit glisser sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, toujours plus vers le bas. Ben hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres de Poe se poser sur son intimité. Étonné, il se pencha un peu plus en avant alors que les mains de son amant lui écartaient un écarter les fesses. Il sursauta à nouveau quand il sentit un frison de plaisir le parcourir alors que la langue de Poe s'activait contre son anus. Ben ne s'était jamais imaginé un seul instant que cette partie, de son corps, pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir.

Poe s'appliqua à bien humidifier de sa langue cette partie aussi sensible du corps de Ben. Puis il se releva et tira doucement le jedi vers la rive du petit bassin. Il le fit s'allonger sur l'herbe avant de s'agenouiller et ses jambes. Poe les écarta un peu plus. Ben se laissa faire et plia même ses genoux pour faire basculer son bassin vers l'avant. La veille, Poe l'avait pris par derrière, alors qu'il était debout en face du carrelage fade des douches. L'idée d'être pris comme une femme le fit sourire. Ben regarda Poe se cracher dans la main et enduire son sexe dur de sa salive. D'une main, Ben attrapa sa propre érection et commença à se caresser, avec un geste lent et lascif.

Poe se pencha sur lui et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Ben haleta en fermant les yeux. Poe était dur et gros en lui. Il semblait le déchirer à chaque centimètres conquis. Mais Ben aimait cette sensation. Alors que Poe le prenait et le faisait voyager dans un univers de désir et de plaisir, il prenait son pied à se montrer docile et soumis. Même Snoke n'avait jamais réussit à le dominer aussi parfaitement, au point que Ben se sentait accro à ces moments sensuels. Poe finit par jouir sur son ventre alors que lui -même avait exploser dans sa main. Le pilote, exténué, se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps massif de son amant puis glissa sur le coté. Ben pensa qu'il s'éloignerait et reprendrait une certaine indifférence mais Poe préféra rester allonger contre lui. Pire, Poe l'enlaça et l'embrassant puis se cala contre son épaule. Ben ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de leur relation, et l'avoua à Poe.

 **« -On peut d'abord, se voir juste comme des amants. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il y ait de sentiments entre nous, tu peux te dire que c'est juste hygiéniques...**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. J'ai lu en toi. Tu m'as désiré et maintenant, tu m'as. Mais bientôt, tu voudras plus.**

 **-Ben... tu es bien sur cette planète. Ici, tu es à l'abri de Snoke. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire merde, une bonne fois pour toute ? Si tu ne veux pas revoir ta mère, okay. Restons ici. Je réussis à t'apaiser, je pourrais réussir à te séduire.**

 **-Parle-moi de Jojen. Raconte-moi... comment était-il ?**

 **-Il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. La cicatrice en moins. Il allait bien. Mais il se fait du soucis pour toi. Tu sais, Tornade c'est posé sur une grosse branche. Et là, j'ai cru te voir. Alors du coup, je lui ai dit des choses...**

 **-Des choses ?**

 **-Que tu n'étais pas aussi cruel et taré. Qu'il y a du bon en toi. Que je voulais que tu viennes avec nous, qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous... »**

Poe se tut et lança un regard vers Ben. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait serein, comme apaisé. Poe bougea lentement et vint capturer ses lèvres. Leur premier baiser. Ben l'accepta et ne broncha pas quand Poe roula sur lui pour approfondir leur étreinte. Mais Poe rompit doucement le baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de Ben.

 **« -Viens. Reviens vers la lumière. La Résistance a besoin de toi. Ta mère se meurt de t'avoir perdu. Ton oncle ne veut plus enseigner à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Reviens, Ben. Laisse Kylo Ren derrière toi.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, Poe. Il est trop tard. Même si je me montre gentil avec toi et que j'accepte nos sauteries, il n'y a plus de lumière en moi.**

 **-Tu te trompes. Il ne peux y avoir d'ombre sans lumière. Laisse moi être cette lumière dans ta vie.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas me sauver, Poe. »**

Ben le fit rouler sur le côté et se releva lentement. Poe ne dit rien quand il se rhabilla puis partit sans un mot. Après un moment, Poe ferma les yeux et se concentra, il avait besoin de Tornade. Il attendit un peu puis la femelle Jormungand atterrit près de lui. Poe se rhabilla à son tour et sauta sur son dos. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait risquer le tout pour le tout pour que Ben revienne vers la lumière. Tornade vola rapidement jusqu'à Midgard puis se posa près des aérodromes où Rey et Poe avaient atterri à leur arrivée sur Vanaheim.

Poe courut dans les hangars et trouva assez vite leur vaisseau. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et alluma le tableau de bord. Après quelques clics, il ouvrit le système de communications et se décida à écrire un message pour la Résistance :

 _Général, l'apprentissage de Rey avance. Kylo Ren est ici. J'ai réussi à l'approcher et obtenir une certaine confiance. Venez vite. Il est loin de l'influence de Snoke. Nous pouvons le ramener à la raison._

 _Poe Dameron_

Poe envoya le message puis sortit immédiatement du vaisseau. Il rentra rapidement à Asgard.

A l'autre bout du système galactique, une petite alerte sonna sur un ordinateur. Le technicien fit glisser son siège jusqu'à l'ordinateur et ouvrit le message d'alerte. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il appela son supérieur :

 **« -Général, nous venons d'intercepter un message de Poe Dameron.**

 **-Que dit-il ?**

 **-Le pilote et la pilleuse d'épaves sont sur Vanaheim. Il semblerait que Dameron se soit rapproché du seigneur Kylo Ren. Il demande à la Résistance de venir sur Vanaheim pour récupérer le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren...**

 **-Ordonnez le poste de combat. Je vais en informer notre Suprême Leader. »** annonça le Général Hux, avant de tourner des talons et quitter son poste de commandement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Poe avait le sourire. Il se tenait assis entre Rey et Ben, pendant le repas du soir. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il avait enfin réussit à faire en sorte que les deux padawans puissent enfin se supporter. Bien sûr, ils s'envoyaient des piques à longueurs de temps mais ils n'essayaient plus de s'entre tuer. Mais ils avaient acceptés de s'asseoir à la même table et de manger ensembles seulement quand Poe leur annonça que c'était son anniversaire. La jeune femme parut très surprise et s'en voulut de ne pas s'en être aperçut par elle-même. Ben fut un peu plus nonchalant. Il haussa les épaules tout en souhaitant un bon anniversaire au pilote. Il alla partir quand Poe le retenu et l'embrassa langoureusement devant toute l'assistance. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren ne put que capituler et s'asseoir à côté du pilote.

Au cours du repas, Rey fut prise d'une étrange sensation. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, elle vit que Kylo Ren avait porté une main à son visage alors que tout son corps semblait se tendre. Poe mit quelques secondes à remarquer que son amant n'allait pas bien. Il demanda si ça allait mais Ben se leva difficilement et tangua brusquement. Poe et Seth se précipitèrent alors que les jambes de Ben cédèrent sous son poids. Rey se figea quand elle entendit le cri de douleur que son alter ego masculin poussa soudain. Les Guerriers présents virent avec horreur Ben se tordre de douleur dans les bras impuissants de Seth.

Freya se pencha sur lui et tenta de le calmer mais Ben ne fit que hurler. Rey s'approcha à son tour en demandant si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Freya lui demanda alors d'entrer dans l'esprit de Ben et d'essayer de le calmer. La jeune femme hocha la tête puis se concentra. Son esprit se heurta avec violence à la douleur ressentie par Ben puis elle perdit pied. Tout autour d'elle s'effondra et elle se retrouva dans une grande salle sombre, où une silhouette grande et fine siégeait sur une sorte de trône. Rey eut un hoquet de surprise puis tout redevient normal autour d'elle.

 **« -Alors ? »** demanda Seth alors que Ben venait de perdre connaissance contre son torse.

 **« -J'ai vu quelqu'un... je crois que c'est Snoke. Je ne comprends pas...**

 **-C'est impossible, Snoke est trop loin pour avoir un lien télépathique avec Ben.**

 **-A moins que ce soit rapproché. »** objecta Bor. **« Il faut avertir le Grand Conseil. Ronan, prend ton Jormungand et part pour Midgard ! Seth, Freya, prenez Ben et emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Selena, prends nos meilleurs soldats : tu pars avec Rey et Poe, le plus loin possible. Mets-le à l'abri. »**

Un vent de panique se leva dans la ville. Les femmes et les enfants incapables de se battre quittèrent rapidement la ville pour se réfugier dans les alentours. Poe refusa de suivre Selena. Rey prit son baton et le sabre laser que Luke Skywalker. Malgré les efforts de Selena, elle décida elle-aussi de ne pas fuir. Ils rejoignirent Ben à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier s'était un peu remis de l'intrusion télépathique. Rey lui demanda si elle avait bien vue Snoke.

 **« -Oui, il est entré dans ma tête. Le Suprême Leader a su que vous étiez ici. Il est furieux que je ne lui ai pas fait de rapport.**

 **-Il est venu ?**

 **-Oui. Il est si furieux que je crains qu'il décide d'attaquer Vanaheim. »** avoua Ben.

Le sol trembla alors qu'un grand bruit d'explosion se fit entendre près de l'infirmerie. Tous sortirent du bâtiment et furent glacés d'effroi en voyant plusieurs vaisseaux du Premier-Ordre filant dans le ciel et bombarder la ville. Selena courut vers son loup géant alors que Poe sautait déjà sur le dos de Tornade. Ben préféra rester au sol et envoya son Jormungand cherchait de l'aide. Dans le chaos ambiant de l'attaque, Ben guida Rey jusqu'à l'extérieur d'Asgard. Les stroomtropers étaient partout. Ils furent rapidement pris au piège et encerclés. Rey fit alors une chose qu'elle pensait encore impossible : elle jeta vers Ben son sabre, avant de prendre son bâton. Les deux padawans se battirent vaillamment avant d'entendre, après de longues minutes, des cris guerriers et de joie. Levant la tête vers le ciel, ils virent alors un grand nombre de Jormungand accompagnés d'une vingtaine de X-Wings.

 **« -C'est la Résistance ! Ben, on est sauvé ! »** s'exclama Rey, faisant sourire pour la première fois Ben.

Ben et Rey continuèrent à faire reculer les troupes du Premier-Ordre. Mais Rey vit soudain Ben se figer alors qu'un long cri d'agonie retentissait dans le ciel. Jetant un regard vers l'origine du bruit, la jeune padawan vit alors l'imposante silhouette noire du Jormungand de Ben s'écroulait sur le sol. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter alors que Ben poussait un long rugissement de rage et de douleur. Rey serra plus fort son bâton alors qu'elle sentit la Force de Ben s'échapper de son corps, furieuse. Elle tenta de le calmer et de le ramener à la raison. Mais fou de douleur d'avoir perdu Nuage Noir, Ben perdit tout contrôle sur son pouvoir. Rey eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol qu'il foudroya les nombreux stroomtropers autour d'eux.

 **« -Rey ! »** cria Poe, un peu plus loin.

Mais Rey se releva et tenta de tirer Ben. Elle vit alors la même silhouette longue et fine, marchait vers eux. Poe cria une seconde fois. Alors que Ben s'interposait entre elle et Snoke. Il lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle devait fuir. Rey ne se fit plus alors prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Poe qui continuait à observer Ben.

Le jeune padawan tenait fermement le sabre de son grand-père alors que son maître avançait lentement vers lui. Ben fit un pas en avant mais Snoke le bloqua d'un simple geste de la main. Il sentit alors une force invisible entrer dans son esprit. La douleur vive fut alors intolérable pour Ben qui tomba à genoux en hurlant.

 **« -Te voilà à nouveau à ta place, Kylo Ren.**

 **-Snoke... vous avez tué Nuage Noir...**

 **-Cette bête n'était rien. Rentrons avant que le général Hux ne finisse son invasion.**

 **-Non. Je vous suivrais mais ne faites rien contre Vanaheim. »** déclara Ben.

Snoke hocha lentement la tête puis se détourna. Les stroomtropers furent alors demi tour et commencèrent à remonter dans les vaisseaux. Ben se releva difficilement et lâcha le sabre que Rey lui avait confié. Poe sortit alors de sa cachette et l'appela. Ben se tourna lentement vers lui mais Poe se figea en remarquant la teinte dorée qu'avaient pris ses pupilles.

 **« -Ben ?**

 **-Ben Solo est mort. »** annonça lentement le padawan avant de se détourner et de suivre son maître.

Kylo Ren monta dans le transporteur sans un autre regard en arrière. Il resta silencieux tout au long du vol jusqu'au Finalizer puis suivit Snoke jusqu'au poste de commandement où le général Hux attendait. Le padawan vit le militaire pâlir en le voyant s'avancer à la suite du Suprême Leader. Un jeune officier tendit alors vers Kylo Ren son casque et son sabre, que des stroomtropers avaient récupérer sur Vanaheim. Toujours silencieux, le padawan glissa son sabre à sa ceinture puis enfila son casque.

 **« -Approche, mon apprenti.**

 **-Suprême Leader, Kylo Ren a trahit notre confiance. Il a protégé la pilleuse d'épave.**

 **-Non, Ben Solo l'a fait. Approche, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. »** ordonna Snoke. Son apprenti obéit et s'avança silencieusement.

Kylo Ren se plaça devant la grande vitre et observa les terres de Vanaheim qui s'étendaient sous le grand vaisseau. Il ne remarqua que trop tard un des sous-officiers appuyait sur un bouton. Il vit alors les canons du Finalizer faire feu en direction d'Yggdrasill. Son casque cacha son effroi quand il aperçut de longues flammes lécher le tronc et les branches de l'Arbre de Vie. Après de longues secondes, Kylo Ren vit certaines branches céder sous l'assaut du feu gigantesque qui faisait rage au cœur de Midgard. Ne tenant plus, Kylo Ren posa une main tremblante contre le verre qui le séparait du vide.

 **« -Vois donc les conséquences de tes erreurs. Sent les ténèbres envahirent ton âme et dévorer les dernières part de lumières en toi. »**

Le Suprême Leader quitta ensuite le poste de commandement. Hux l'observa partir, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Puis il porte son attention vers son rival. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Kylo Ren sembla meurtri. Le général ne dit rien quand il se détourna de la vitre et sortit de la pièce. Hux fit signe à son second de prendre le relais puis suivit Kylo Ren.

Il se glissa dans les appartements du padawan et alla vers la salle de bain. Il remarqua le sabre jeter négligemment sur le lit puis le casque au sol. Hux s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa Kylo Ren vomir dans les toilettes. Il attendit que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren se redresse pour lui tendre une serviette.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, Hux, d'avoir enfin gagné ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien gagné. Croyez-le ou non mais je suis désolé pour vous.**

 **-Désolé pour moi...**

 **-J'ai cru comprendre que Vanaheim était chère à votre cœur et que vous vous êtes attaché à ce résistant. Poe Dameron.**

 **-Ne me parlez pas de lui. »** souffla Kylo Ren en se tenant au lavabo.

Hux fit un pas en avant et le rejoignit. Ses longs doigts fins se posèrent sur la nuque du padawan. Celui-ci se figea avant de lui lancer un regard, à la fois surpris et haineux. Mais Hux ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire, il la fit glisser dans son dos.

 **« -Oubliez-le alors.**

 **-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Hux. Vous ne réussirez jamais à le remplacer.**

 **-J'ai cessé de jouer depuis des années, Kylo. Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'obtiendrais jamais votre cœur. Mais je peux tenter d'avoir votre corps ? Qu'il garde votre affection et qu'il se brûle avec ! Lâchez donc un peu prise. »** murmura Hux à son oreille avant de la lui mordre doucement.

Le corps du padawan fut pris de violent frisson alors que les lèvres fines du général glissaient le long de sa mâchoire. Hux fut assez surpris de constater que Kylo Ren se laisser faire. Après quelques minutes, il fut encore plus étonné de sentir son rival le poussait vers son lit. Ravi de la réaction de Kylo Ren, Hux sourit malicieusement en faisant glisser son lourd manteau au sol. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas alors que son nouvel amant montait à califourchon sur lui...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Tous les habitants de Vanaheim s'étaient réunis autour de Midgard. La ville brûlait depuis trois jours et rien ne semblait arrêter les flammes. Le Grand Conseil s'était réunis et avait convoqué tous les chefs des villes et des villages. Ils devaient prendre de grandes décisions. L'attaque du Premier-Ordre avait été comme un coup de massue pour les Guerriers. Ils avaient eu confiance au respect de Snoke et n'avaient jamais pu croire qu'il se retournerait contre eux. Durant des millénaires, personnes n'avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à Vanaheim. Pourtant les cendres qui tombaient sur le sol était la preuve de leur naïveté.

Face à ses homologues des autres villes et villages, Bor prit l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait toujours considéré Ben Solo comme son troisième enfant et n'avait pas voulut voir les ténèbres dans son cœur. Il s'inclina devant ses confrères et avouant qu'il aurait du faire plus attention et mieux protéger les intérêts de la communauté.

 **« -Tout cela est de ma faute. Yggdrasill se meurt et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je me retire de ma fonction de chef. »** annonça t-il avant de faire demi tour.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la tente où siégeait le Grand Conseil quand il fut arrêter par une femme plus petite que lui mais tout aussi âgée. Quelque chose en elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il resta silencieux quand elle lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant gentiment. Ce regard. Oui, Bor l'avait déjà vu. Il connaissait cette étincelle de tendresse car il l'avait déjà vu. La dernière fois, elle se trouvait dans des yeux plus sombres, rivés vers un jeune Jormungand noir.

 **« -Princesse.**

 **-On ne m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis des années.**

 **-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes, Princesse Leia.**

 **-Je voulais vous remercier.**

 **-De quoi, votre altesse ?**

 **-D'avoir pris soin de mon enfant.**

 **-J'aurais aimé faire plus. »** souffla Bor.

 **« -Alors, ramenons mon fils. Ensembles, nous serons faire face aux tentations de Snoke. »**

Bor hocha lentement la tête. Ils quittèrent ensembles la tente. Bor retrouva à l'extérieur ses deux enfants et son épouse. Il demanda à Selena de se concentrer sur Ben et de tenter de le localiser puis se tourna vers Seth. Il lui ordonna de choisir les meilleurs Guerriers sensibles à la Force et d'accélérer l'apprentissage du combat de Rey. Tout se mit en branle très rapidement. Même les autres castes se mirent aussi au travail. Les Sages sortirent des hangars les nombreux vaisseaux et chasseurs qu'ils gardaient en cas de force majeur. Les Pacifistes offrirent une partie de leurs réserves à la Résistance alors que les Altruistes accueillaient parmi eux les Résistants.

Dans l'une des tentes, Poe avait retrouvé BB-8 mais il n'était pas spécialement plus bavard. Assis sur un lit de camps, il avait la tête entre ses genoux repliés. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard doré et irréel de Ben posé sur lui. Ben était partit... il l'avait perdu sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Après plusieurs heures, il entendit le tissu de la tente bouger et sentit quelqu'un entrer sous la tente. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré les petits sons joyeux que produisait BB-8.

 **« -Salut, Poe. Je venais voir comment tu allais... »** dit doucement Ronan mais il n'eut pas de réponses. **« Tu sais, Bor s'en veut énormément de ce qu'il s'est passé. On s'en veut tous...**

 **-Laisse-moi.**

 **-Non, Poe. Dans des moments comme celui-là, on doit rester unis.**

 **-Ben nous a trahit. Il m'a laissé tombé.**

 **-Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre son familier. Nuage Noir n'était pas qu'une bestiole volante pour Ben. Il était son meilleur ami, son compagnon. Nous avons réussit à apprivoiser un adolescent paumé, colérique et déprimé grâce à ce Jormungand. Je ne te souhaite pas de voir Tornade mourir sous tes yeux.**

 **-Mais il est partit avec Snoke !**

 **-Pour le bien de la communauté! »** cria encore plus fort Ronan. **« Pense un peu aux autres ! Ben l'a fait, j'en suis sûr. Moi, je crois que Ben a choisit de suivre Snoke pour sauver la peau des fesses de ta copine et éviter des morts inutiles. »**

Poe releva enfin la tête. Ronan avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Snoke n'avait pas tenté d'attraper Rey mais il avait juste remis Ben à sa place d'apprenti soumis et était repartit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était récupérer son padawan. Ben avait finit sa formation. La foudre qui avait massacré les stroomtropers en était la preuve. Mais il n'avait pas lutter ni aggraver la situation en se retournant contre eux...

 **« -Je l'aime, Ronan.**

 **-Je sais, mon pote. Et je crois qu'il tient énormément à toi. Malgré les conneries qu'il va faire, ne l'oublie pas. Il aura besoin de toi quand tout sera fini.**

 **-Je ferais tout pour lui. »** murmura Poe.

Ronan plaqua sa main dans le cou du pilote et l'attira à lui. Il l'étreignit doucement pour le réconforter. Selena choisit ce moment pour entrer brusquement dans la tente. Elle fut à peine étonné de les voir enlacer. Puis lâcha une bombe : elle savait où Snoke et Ben allaient. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent rapidement et la suivirent alors qu'elle courait pour prévenir son père et le général Organa. La jeune Guerrière se jeta littéralement dans les bras de l'ancienne princesse :

 **« -Le premier temple Sith !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-C'est là que Snoke emmène le gros de ses troupes. Ben, enfin Kylo Ren, se tenait à ses côtés. »**

La réaction de la Résistance et des habitants de Vanaheim ne se fit pas attendre. Tout Vanaheim se mit au poste de combat. Après une courte discussion entre les dirigeants de la Résistance et le Grand Conseil, ils décidèrent qu'il fallait attaquer en force ce temple Sith. Couper l'herbe sous le pied du Premier-Ordre.

Kylo Ren marcha silencieusement dans le sanctuaire du temple Sith. Arrivé devant l'autel, il s'agenouilla lentement et défit son casque. Il inspira longuement en levant les yeux vers la grande statue en pierre. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la Force en lui se glisser dans la pièce.

 **« -Grand-père... montrez-moi la voie. Guidez-moi. »** pria t-il a voix haute.

Il sentit alors un courant d'air autour de lui. Le jedi noir ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux en sentant la Force en lui se réveiller et rugir au fond de lui. Il se souvient alors de toutes les personnes ayant succombées sous sa lame. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce qu'il allait arriver. Il était conscient d'être manipulé par Snoke, qui attendait de prendre le contrôle total de la galaxie pour l'assassiner. Et si Snoke se faisait arrêter par Rey, la Résistance l'arrêterait. Mais le pire était la perte d'Yggdrasill. Il avait sentit l'Arbre de Vie souffrir sous la morsure du feu.

Des bruits de bottes attirèrent alors son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne se retourna pas vers Hux, car il ne pouvait y avoir que le général pour s'aventurer dans l'ancien temple. Toujours agenouillé devant l'autel, il se redressa lentement alors que les doigts de l'officier venaient se glisser dans ses cheveux.

 **« -Hux, nous sommes dans un temple.**

 **-Allons, je pensais que vous aimiez les interdits. »** ronronna le général à son oreille.

Kylo Ren gronda avant de se lever précipitamment et plaquer le militaire à plat ventre contre l'autel.

Les Résistants et les Vanes fondirent sur le temple Sith. Prises de cours, les unités stroomtropers furent rapidement encerclées puis piégées dans les ruines du temple. Après une heure d'affrontement, la Résistance pu envoyer Rey et les Guerriers au sol. Par petit groupes, ils se dispercèrent pour trouver les troupes d'élites du Premier et les Chevaliers de Ren. Escortée par Ronan et Seth, Rey réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les murs effondrés et les bâtiments envahis par la mousse et les hautes herbes. Après plusieurs affrontements avec les stroomtropers, Rey s'engouffra dans une brèche et se retrouva dans une immense salle où Snoke s'était réfugié avec ses généraux.

Dans le ciel, le X-wing noir filait à toute allure, deux chasseurs du Premier-Ordre le suivaient de près. Une secousse fut violemment tremblait l'engin alors que BB-8 bipait, très inquiet. Poe paniqua quelques secondes. Il perdait de plus en plus d'altitude et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler normalement son vaisseau. Il réussit à maintenir son X-Wing jusqu'au crash. Sonné, Poe mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'extirper de son cockpit. Il jura en se rendant compte de l'état de Black Leader et de BB-8. Le petit droïde n'avait pas supporter le choc et s'était disloque lors de l'impact. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de son meilleur ami. Des lasers venaient dans sa direction. Il se protégea tant bien que mal derrière la carcasse de son vaisseau et aperçut les six silhouettes des Chevaliers de Ren.

Poe attrapa son pistolet et tira. Il réussit à en toucher un puis s'abrita à nouveau. Il se savait bientôt encerclé. Il tira à nouveau et en toucha un second mais faillit se prendre un tir dans le bras. Caché derrière la taule peinte en noir, il entendit plusieurs coups de feu et des bruits de lutte. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son chasseur et vit un grand rouquin abattre l'un des derniers soldats avant de se prendre un violent coup dans le torse. Poe sauta alors par dessus son X-Wing et tira pour tuer le dernier Chevalier de Ren encore debout. Il courut ensuite vers le rouquin et fut étonné de voir le célèbre général Hux, allongé dans la boue, une plaie sanglante sur le torse.

 **« -Vous ?**

 **-Moi...**

 **-Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?**

 **-Ren... il n'a jamais réussit à vous oublier... malgré tous mes efforts...**

 **-Vous et Ben ? Comment avez-vous osé ?! »** s'exclama Poe en comprenant le sous-entendu du militaire. Mais celui-ci rit avant de tousser du sang.

 **« -Vous avez ce que je voulais... l'amour du grand et terrible Kylo... Ren.**

 **-C'est Ben que j'aime.**

 **-Solo ou Ren, c'est la même chose, idiot. Prenez l'allée aux colonnes. Puis sur la gauche. Glisser vous dans la brèche. Vous arriverez à Ren et Snoke.**

 **-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?**

 **-A l'arrière de la salle, descendez les escaliers. Vous trouverez de quoi partir loin et le mettre à l'abri. »**

Poe hocha la tête et se précipita. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu, en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Comme lui avait indiqué le rouquin, Poe prit l'allée aux colonnes puis prit sur la gauche. Il dérapa devant la fameuse brèche et s'y glissa difficilement. La salle était immense. Il eut le sang glacé d'effroi quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Rey était coincée sous une colonne de pierre alors qu'une lutte effroyable se déroulait entre Snoke et Kylo Ren. Poe se glissa discrètement jusqu'à Rey pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore avec eux.

La jeune femme avait les deux jambes bloquées sous la pierre mais semblait aller bien. Elle lui serra fortement la main avant de lui expliquer que Snoke l'avait projeté contre une colonne. Celle-ci s'était écroulée sous le choc et l'avait piégé sous son poids. Il allait la tuer quand Ben s'était interposé. Depuis, les deux jedis noirs se battaient avec une violence insoutenable. Poe en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il embrassa le front de la jeune padawan puis se redressa. Rey le vit alors tendre son pistolet en direction des deux combattants. Poe ferma les yeux et se concentra.

 **« -Je vous en prie. Si tu es là, Jojen. Ou bien vous, Anakin, Vador, Yggdrasill... »** se dit-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Il vit alors son tir partir droit vers les deux jedis et toucher l'un d'eux en pleine tête. Kylo Ren se figea brusquement. Sous la pierre, Rey gigota pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer mais cessa de bouger quand elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps tombait. Elle vit alors Poe se précipiter et quitter rapidement son champ de vision.

Kylo Ren ne bougea pas quand il sentit le corps du pilote se jeter contre sa poitrine. Il appuya sur le bouton de son sabre pour désactiver sa lame. Il lâcha ensuite son arme et ôta son casque alors que Poe pleurait dans son cou. Il n'en revenait pas. Poe venait de tuer le Suprême Leader. Très lentement, il prit les bras du pilote et le poussa légèrement pour se dégager de son étreinte. L'arme toujours dans la main de Poe, Ben lui prit le poignet et amena sa main et l'arme jusqu'à son cœur. Il plongea son regard doré dans celui plus sombre de Poe.

 **« -S'il te plaît, Poe. Fais-le.**

 **-T'es malade.**

 **-Je t'en prie, mon amour. Le côté obscur de la Force m'a complètement envahi.**

 **-Non. Tu m'aimes encore, il y a encore une chance ! »** s'exclama Poe en jetant l'arme le plus loin possible. Il jeta un regard vers la colonne écroulée puis s'exclama : **« Je suis désolé Rey ! Tout va bien maintenant. J'emmène Ben avec moi. »**

Poe prit alors la main de Ben et le tira vers le fond de la salle. Il trouva rapidement les escaliers et ils descendirent en courant. Poe trouva rapidement le vaisseau dont lui avait parlé le général Hux. Il poussa Ben jusqu'au cockpit. Le jedi lui demanda comment il avait su qu'un tel vaisseau se trouvait là.

 **« -Hux me l'a dit. Maintenant, si tu veux toujours qu'un beau pilote t'emmène loin de cette merde, jusqu'à une planète aussi minable que Jakku, pur qu'il puisse te faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je te conseille de poser ton cul sur ce siège. »**

Ben jeta un regard perplexe vers Poe mais finit par obéir. Poe fit alors décoller le vaisseau et le lança rapidement en hyperespace.

Dix ans c'étaient écoulés depuis l'anéantissement du Premier-Ordre et la création d'une nouvelle République galactique. Devenu maître Jedi, après deux ans de formation, Rey s'était installée sur Vanaheim, où les habitants l'avaient aidé à fonder une nouvelle Académie. La jeune Institution s'était bâtie rapidement au pied du grand arbre brûlé durant la guerre. Mais avec le soutien du Grand Conseil, une cinquantaine de jeunes padawans suivaient les enseignements de la jeune femme et de ses deux amis, Selena et Seth.

Assise sur u grand rocher, la jeune Jedi méditait comme à son habitude. Non loin, elle pouvait entendre la respiration forte de Tornade alors que Selena la toilettait. Tout était calme et paisible sur la planète. Pourtant, Rey fut sortit de sa méditation par les cris excités des enfants qui venaient en courant dans leur direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle et s'exclamèrent tout en même temps. Incapable de comprendre le moindre mot de ses élèves, Rey désigna l'un d'entre eux pour qu'il s'exprime en premier.

 **« -Maître ! Deux hommes sont arrivés à Midgard ! L'un d'eux est très puissant, la Force vibre à son passage. il... il a fait quelque chose à Yggdrasil ! On l'a vu toucher l'une des racines et il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre ! »**

Surprise par les propos du garçon, Rey lança un regard interrogateur vers Selena. Cette dernière avait déjà pris son épée, prête à en découdre avec ces inconnus. Elles se précipitèrent alors jusqu'à la capitale et l'Académie. Après de longues minutes de courses, elles aperçurent enfin l'un des hommes dont les enfants avaient parlé.

Arrivée à quelques mètres d'eux, Rey s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pourrait reconnaître la silhouette accroupie près du tronc gigantesque entre milles. Elle fit alors signe à ses élèves de reculer et s'avança vers l'homme. Vêtu entièrement de noir, il n'avait pas changé : toujours cette grande silhouette taillée en V et ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

 **« -J'arrive pas à croire que tu es de retour.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas non plus à m'y faire, mais il a finit par me convaincre.**

 **-Que fais-tu, accroupi ainsi ? »** questionna Rey.

 **« -Tu ne l'as donc pas remarqué ? Regarde, Yggdrasil est comme la Force : il renaît lentement. »**

Rey s'avança encore un peu et eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle vit une jeune pouce cachée entre deux bouts d'écorces calcinés. Ben caressait doucement la petite feuille verte. Il lui lança un sourire amical puis se tourna alors que Poe s'avançait vers eux, un petit garçon aux cheveux de jai dans ses bras.

 **« -Salut, Rey !**

 **-Poe ! »** s'exclama la jedi, ravi de revoir l'ancien pilote. Elle alla lui sauter au cou quand elle remarqua l'enfant. **« Euh... qui est ce petit bout de chou ?**

 **-Rey, je te présente Jojen Han Solo Dameron.**

 **-C'est mon fils. »** expliqua Ben.

 **« -Il est tout comme son père. J'ai convaincu Ben de l'amener ici pour que vous puissiez tous les deux faire son apprentissage. Si tu acceptes de le prendre, Ben demandera l'asile au Grand Conseil.**

 **-Papa nous a quitté, il y a deux hivers. Mais en tant que chef d'Asgard, je serais ravi de vous accueillir. »** annonça Selena alors que Jojen passa dans les bras de Rey.

Les deux femmes n'avaient déjà d'yeux que pour le petit garçon. Amusé et attendri, Poe se glissa contre son compagnon et lui enlaça la taille.

 **« -Ça, c'est toi qui lui a appris.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Son numéro de charme...**

 **-Vas-y, oses dire que mes charmes ne te plaisent pas ! »** s'offusqua faussement Poe avant de se taire, ses lèvres emprisonnées par celles de Ben.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
